


Child of the Gods

by ShineBrightLight



Series: Goddess Izumi [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Izumi, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku are Best Friends, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Dead Nico di Angelo, Dead Percy Jackson, Female Midoriya Izuku, Izumi is Head Bitch in Charge, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Mineta Minoru is Expelled from U.A. High School, Nice Bakugou Katsuki, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Parental Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, so are inko and hisashi, the greek gods are izumi's parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineBrightLight/pseuds/ShineBrightLight
Summary: It has been over 125 years since quirks first appeared, and the gods are beginning to fade. No one remembers the people who shaped civilization when it became apparent to humanity, that quirks were a scientific advancement, when in reality, anyone who has a quirk is a descendant of the gods.Izumi Midoriya is an anomaly. She is the biological daughter of 18 people, 16 of which are the Greek Gods. And she has powers from every one of them.
Relationships: Bakugou Masaru/Bakugou Mitsuki, Kirishima Eijirou/Midoriya Izuku/Tokoyami Fumikage, Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko
Series: Goddess Izumi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598935
Comments: 107
Kudos: 291





	1. The Child

Hidden deep in the city of Musutafu, Japan, a family of three slept peacefully. As the night passed slowly by, the gods couldn't help but watch in fascination as their only daughter began to awake, beginning to cry which alerted the man that sat in a chair next to her crib. He immediately reached down for her, scooping her into his arms gently, and cradling her against his chest. 

Her cries reduced to small and quiet-ish whimpers, slowly calming down due to the presence of the comforting arms in which she was held. She opened her eyes, showing their brilliant green color. She began to coo at the man she recognized as her father, who smiled and gently brushed his fingers against the stark white curls that covered his daughter’s head. He gently pressed a kiss to her forehead and began rocking the baby. 

The baby’s eyes began to flutter shut, not able to withstand the gentle rocking motions. Soon, she was snoozing away, resting gently against her father’s shoulder. Hisashi smiled softly down at his sleeping daughter and gently transferred her back into her crib. He gently tucked the shimmering silver blanket under his daughter and placed a stuffed wolf next to her. 

“Sleep well my little godling.” He stood and watched his daughter for another moment before he turned away and walked back to his own room and clambered back into bed and pulled his wife into his arms. She turned around sleepily. 

“Is Izumi okay?” Hisashi nodded and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“Sleeping like the dead. I think she just needed a little attention.” She yawned and rested her head against his chest and fell back asleep. Hisashi smiled softly and soon, he too was fast asleep. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hisashi and Inko Midoriya were the proud parents of a rambunctious 1-year-old toddler named Izumi. She took after her parents, what with her curly white hair and freckles from her father, and her bright green eyes from her mother. What only two other people knew, was that Izumi was a very special child. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inko and Hisashi had tried for years to have a child with no success. But then, one morning, they woke up to find two bottles filled with a pure black liquid. Underneath the bottles rested a note. 

_Your prayers have been answered; Your voices heard._  
_Your simple task is to drink these and wait._  
_All we ask; is that when they are born; You burn a letter to us with pictures as they grow_  
_They will have powers beyond mortal comprehension, You must keep the powers a secret until they are old enough to protect themselves._  
_You may write them off as a quirk; But remember they are much more powerful than they look._  
_16 of us in total_  
_You both and this child are our last hope_  
_We are fading quickly and we must soon go, but if you find us before we are gone we may have a chance to see our child grow._  
_~The Gods of the G. Pantheon._

Inko had studied mythologies of different cultures and she recognized what the signature was representing. 

“Hisashi, the Greek Gods are giving us a chance to have a child. All they are asking is for letters and pictures and the chance to visit them when they are older. We should take the chance. It’s our absolute last one.” She turned to her husband with the note in her hand. She could see the hesitance in his eyes. 

“We drink together. That way if the drinks are poisoned, we die together and at the same time. Okay?” He nodded and they both grabbed a bottle and drained the liquid within. They both made a disgusted face and shook their heads as they swallowed the last drops. 

They looked at each other and shrugged. They rinsed the bottles out before they had Hisashi melt them with his fire breath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izumi Midoriya had just turned four. She was sitting on the floor in her daycare uniform, a pale blue shirt and puffy white shorts, and was coloring a picture to give to her daddy when he came to pick her up. Suddenly her head shot up. She turned to where the teacher was bringing snacks around and suddenly felt really thirsty. She struggled to her feet and toddled over to the woman bringing them around and when she ran into her leg, grasped her pant leg and began to gently pull on it. 

When the woman looked down at her with a questioning smile, Izumi raised her hands and bounced on her toes. 

“Me? Me, please?” She asked, reaching for a cup filled halfway with a dark purple liquid. The woman, who had looked shocked at her talking, as she had never done so before, laughed softly and handed her a cup and keeping a hold of the bottom, helped her drink it. After Izumi finished her juice, the woman removed the glass and gasped as her eyes fell upon the child once again. Her green eyes, were now glowing purple and there was a faint smell of freshly crushed grape juice was hovering around the child. 

She handed her the small bowl of different fruits and vegetables and led her back to her previous spot on the floor. As Izumi slowly ate her snacks her eyes changed colors once again. Her eyes changed to a lighter shade of green as she ate her snacks. And then, she stopped and tilted her head curiously at the last fruit sitting in a small pile.

This fruit was ruby red in color, and was made up of many little seeds. The toddler picked up a small pinch of them and held out her hand to the teacher. 

“What that?” She asked, bringing her hand back down and poking at the fruit curiously. 

“Those are pomegranate seeds, Izumi-chan! They taste really good, why don’t you eat some?” The child nodded in time to her words before she placed the small amount of seeds that was on her palm in her mouth. As she chewed, her eyes changed again, not as startling, but more surprising at the color this time. 

This time, her eye color was black with splotches of violet and gold. Suddenly, a flower crown began to bloom in her hair. Made up of white, purple, black and gold roses. Vines sprouted from the ground and wrapped gently around the toddler who hummed as she ate the rest of her pomegranate. She held out her hand to her teacher. 

“More?” She asked as she looked up at her. She shook her head softly. 

“No more for right now, Izumi-chan. Why don’t you color another picture for your mommy?” Izumi’s expression brightened and she took the offered paper and began to color a picture, taking the crayons that were being offered to her by the vines still wrapped around her body like a blanket. As she was coloring a small boy her age walked over to her and watched her for a moment.

“What are you drawing, Izu-chan?” Katsuki Bakugou was Izumi’s best friend. She held it out to him and let him look at it. The picture depicted the two children holding hands. Behind them stood their parents. In clumsy kanji, she had written:

_Me and my Kacchan._

The boys face turned pink and suddenly, the paper burst into flames. The two children cried out as the paper turned to ash. The blonde child turned to his friend and began to cry. 

“I’m sorry Izu-chan! I didn’t mean to burn your pretty picture!” She pointed to his hands excitedly. He looked down and smiled widely. 

“Fireworks, Kacchan! Fireworks!” She cried excitedly, suddenly her eyes turned a fiery orange. The fire in Katsuki’s hand slowly moved over to Izumi and disappeared into her chest. The two children looked at each other in shock. Izumi then grabbed her friend's hand and danced around with him. 

“Quirks, Quirks, Quirks!!” She sang as they danced. Unknown to the two children, two men had walked in and were watching them. 

“Izumi-chan! Katsuki-chan! Look who’s here!” They turned to the door and saw their fathers. 

“Daddy!” Izumi toddled over to her father, her hand and Katsuki’s still intertwined. “Kacchan and I got our quirks!” He knelt and scooped up his daughter as Katsuki’s father did the same.

“Oh, really? What are they, princess?” He asked as the four walked out. 

“Kacchan can make fireworks from his hands! I grew plants and pulled the fire into my chest!” She went rambling on as he put her in her car seat and buckled her up. 

When they got to their house, Hisashi carried his still talking child up the steps and into the house. He slipped off his shoes and carried her into the living room, where her mother and Katsuki’s were sitting and talking. Inko looked up with a fond smile as she heard her daughter’s voice. 

“How long has she been going this time?” She asked. 

“Since before we even left the daycare center. It seems like she and Katsuki both got their quirks today. She can do several different things, and Katsuki can make ‘fireworks from his hands’ according to her.” Suddenly, Katsuki tore through the house and buried his face in his mother’s stomach. She laughed startled and buried her fingers in his spiky hair. 

"What's up, brat?" She asked.

"I got my quirk today! I can make fireworks!" She laughed brightly. 

“Fireworks? That’s a very interesting quirk, baby!” He bounced in place. Mitsuki laughed and scooped him up and placed him on her lap. The rest of the day was spent laughing and talking, before the two families went to bed, excited at what the youngest quirks would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, well I dearly hope you enjoyed this and as always it is not beta-ed. All mistakes are my own and I own absolutely nothing. This is ShineBrightLight signing off for the time being. Shine or sparkle brightly dudes and dudettes and I'll see you next time! Bye-Bye!


	2. Middle School Freak Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi starts her third and final year of Middle School. It goes alright up until after lunch, where she proves she does have powers, captures the sludge villain, almost gets arrested and shows that she is Eraserheads... INTERN?!?

Midoriya Izumi walked down the street as she made her way to Aldera Junior High School, where she was a third year. Her long, white hair was pulled back in a high ponytail with a red and black bow and was also braided to keep it off her neck. The end of her braid brushed the back of her knees as she walked. Her Royal Blue eyes were fixed on the notebook she was writing in as she walked, using her aura reading and telepathy to make sure nothing would happen to her. 

Thin ropes of black smoke swirled around her head every time she exhaled before they dissipated. Her eyes suddenly flashed yellow, before fading back to blue. There was a loud crash a few blocks away and her head shot up and she looked in the direction of the noise before she looked at the thin watch on her wrist which flashed the time to her. 

She groaned softly and turned away and began making her way into the school building. She would just have to watch the news coverage later in order to get her notes. 

Once she got in the classroom, she sat at her desk and continued to write in her journal, the smoke had stopped when she walked into the building. The bell rang and she closed her notebook and put it away in order to get the one with her homework and school notes in it out. 

She sensed, more than saw a thin tendril moving underneath her desk and raising towards her skirt. Once it had gotten close enough to her, she slammed her foot down on it, pinning it to the floor. There was a soft whimper of pain that sounded from behind her. She turned around, her eyes bleeding red as she stared down the teen who’s lengthened hand she had pinned underneath her shoe. He whimpered again and quickly retracted his hand when she took her foot off. 

She turned back to the front, her eyes turning stormy gray as she listened to her teachers, steadily taking notes as the hours went on, ignoring the whispers that were coming from her. She closed her notebook when the bell rang and slipped it into her bag as she stood to go to lunch, her eyes gaining color until they were the original royal blue. As she walked down the hall, someone began to walk next to her, but she didn’t react other than holding out a closed fist. She smiled softly as she felt the returning pressure.

“Hey, Katsu. How’s life?” He shrugged. 

“Boring like fucking usual. The old hag sends her regards. We made spicy curry for dinner last night and had a ton of leftovers, so I brought some.” He said pulling two bentos out of his bag. She snorted as she did the same. 

“Same story but with Katsudon.” The two laughed as they traded Bentos and sat down. 

“So, what happened with long hands? His hand has a shoe print mark on it. And it’s a very fucking distinctive mark. As in, only one person I know wears shoes with that print on the bottom.” She swallowed her bite of curry. 

“He tried to lift my skirt. I felt his hand coming and stepped on it. Shows him not to mess with unsuspecting girls.” She smirked as he laughed. She took another large bite of her food. 

“So what are you doing after school today?” He asked, moving his chopsticks through the rice of his katsudon dish. 

“I have to go to the studio. And maybe I'll get a work out in after.” He scowled.

“Why does sensei need the girls for more practice? You guys practice longer than we do.” She shrugged. 

“I mean, you could come and get some extra practice in? That way we can head straight to the beach to start our workout right after.” He frowned. 

“I didn’t bring my bag with me.” She smirked. 

“Auntie Mitsuki gave it to me on my way out the door. ‘Just in case.’ She said.” He scowled again and shoved a large piece of katsudon in his mouth so he wouldn’t talk. She giggled softly as she finished her food. The two retraded Bentos and they began walking back to their classroom when the bell rang. 

Their teacher was standing at the front of the classroom, a stack of papers in front of him. 

"Since you're all third years, it's time for you to think seriously about your future. I'll pass out handouts for your future plans now, but there is no reason to!" He threw the papers into the air. "You're all pretty much planning to go into the hero course, right?" All the other students cheered and activated their quirks except for two people. "Yes! Yes, yes, you all have wonderful Quirks! But using your powers at school is against the rules!" He quoted with one finger raised. He looked down at his sheet and gave a snort of derision. 

"Midoriya, you're applying to UA?" Whispers spread throughout the classroom. 

"UA only has a 2% acceptance rate into the hero course. There's no way a quirkless freak is going to be accepted."

Katsuki looked murderous. Izumi sent calming emotions towards him, her eyes turning a light shade of pink. He settled down before resting his feet on his desk.

"Don't lump me in with these losers teach! I'm the real deal. These guys will be lucky to end up as sidekicks to some busted D-lister. Heh. Except for Izu-chan. She'll be the number one hero. Unlike any of you. You'll see." Izumi raised her hand. 

"Yes, Midoriya?" 

"May we have a little demonstration outside?" 

"What about?" 

"Me proving that I do have a quirk and have the power to get onto UA." The man laughed. 

"Very well. But if you're lying to you will have detention for the rest of the year." She nodded in acceptance and the class stood and headed outside. Izumi leaned against a tree, her eyes closed until she heard a soft voice. 

'What did you need problem child? I'm almost there.'

"People started calling me a quirkless freak again, and so I suggested a demonstration of my powers. I texted you so you could watch over and make sure it wouldn't get out of hand. Is that okay?" There was a sound of affirmation. 

'Two minutes.' The man on the other side of the call hung up. A smile spread over her face as Katsuki stood beside her. 

"I'm not participating, Teach." 

"Why not, Bakugou-kun? Afraid to hit a girl?" The man spoke condescendingly. Katsuki shook his head vehemently. 

"I don't feel like walking home covered in bruises." The class laughed, thinking he was joking. 

"Hi, Aizawa-nii." Izumi spoke without opening her eyes. The class and teacher whirled around to look behind them. Their teacher scowled. 

"Who are you and why are you here? You are trespassing during school hours." The man gave a deadpan start to the teacher as he spoke. 

"Did you not tell them I was coming Problem child?" Izumi shook her head.

"Nope, because he would have tried to move it to a different time." Her teacher sputtered before turning back to the girl. 

"You asked for a demonstration. Here we are." Izumi walked away from the tree and stood in front of her classmates. 

"Katsu?" She asked holding out her hands. He lit an explosion and smirked as she drew the fire out of his hand. He then opened her water bottle. The water flew out of the bottle and hovered above her hand and it joined the fire in twirling around her body. Her eyes were glowing two different colors at once. Her right was a glowing orange while her left was a sea green. 

"Anyone want to go?" Everyone in the class took a collective step back. Her smirk turned bloodthirsty and her eyes flashed red for a moment. 

"What? Too afraid of the quirkless freak now that she's got powers?" She gave a mocking chuckled and let the water fall to the ground and the fire dissipate. 

Her eyes faded to their normal green color and she began to walk towards the gate. 

"Where are you going Miss Midoriya? School isn't over yet." She raised her hand and flipped him off as she walked around the corner. There was a loud crash of glass and a black book bag came flying out of the window to their classroom and disappeared over the gate.

Everyone turned to look at Katsuki and found him flying over the gate, his own book bag flush against his hip as he also disappeared from view. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two teens sat together in a small clean spot on the beach. Izumi rested her head on Katsuki’s shoulder and he placed his cheek on top of hers. 

“So. Staying here?” Izumi sighed in response. 

“I really can’t miss practice. No matter how much I want to.” Katsuki groaned in response. 

“Have auntie call and say you are sick. We can stay in, watch some of the old Disney or Marvel films, have popcorn and just take a break.” Izumi stayed silent for a moment. 

“What about training?” She asked. 

“We don’t have to do that unless you absolutely want to.” She nodded slowly before she sat up and texted her mom. She turned to him and they just looked at each other for a moment. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“Thanks Katsu. For everything.” He blushed lightly. She giggled and stood, reaching out for his hand to pull him up. He sighed and took her hand. 

“What do you think would have happened to us if you hadn’t made me pull my head out of my ass?” Katsuki asked as they walked home. Izumi thought about it for a moment. 

“Nothing good. Knowing us.” He nodded and left the topic alone. As they walked home, they took a shortcut through a tunnel. Izumi’s eyes glowed a bright blue in the darkness of the tunnel. 

“There is something moving below us.” She said softly. He turned to her with determination. 

“Take us up then.” The two rose off the ground and disappeared from view just as a blob of what appeared to be sludge seeped out of the manhole. 

“Damn. I thought I heard voices. Oh well. I’ve got to keep moving though. I need to get away from All Might.” He groaned. 

“Get away from All Might, Huh? Why’s that?” Izumi’s eyes were glowing purple as she floated down, Katsuki staying silent behind her. The Sludge man didn’t even notice the blonde haired teen nor the blonde man that burst out of the sewer system behind the group. He grinned. 

“Sorry hunny. I need you for a second.” He lunged for her but her hand shot up and he stopped in midair. 

“What the-!?” The villain yelped as he stopped in the air and was compressed into a ball. There was the soft sound of shattering glass as her eyes changed from purple to a blue so pale, it was almost white. He yelped again as the blonde haired teen appeared behind the girl holding him up. He tried to get away from him as much as possible from where he was stuck, he didn’t like the look on the kids face. 

“Take me to the police station, All Might? I don’t want to let him go.” The villain did a double take when she said the name as he still hadn't seen the man. 

“Young Lady, what you are doing is Illegal.” She shook her head. 

“No. It’s not. Katsu, will you grab my wallet out of my bag and grab the card with Zawa-nii’s face on it?” He nodded and quickly did as she asked and presented it to the hero. 

“You’re Eraserheads intern?” She nodded. 

“And I’m allowed to make small captures of I am in any type of danger. And I was so it’s allowed.” He nodded in understanding and handed the card back to the spiky haired teen. 

“Let’s go then.” He quickly lead the two teens to the police station. Izumi kept the villain in a tight ball so that he wouldn’t be able to escape. When they walked into the building, the police officers brought out quirk suppressing cuffs without prompt. When she released her power on the now humanized man, she was quickly cuffed as well. She yelped. 

“What the hell?! What am I being cuffed for?” She squirmed as they forced her to the ground. 

“It is illegal to use your quirk without a license. We are within our right to arrest you.” Her eyes began to glow yellow and the same pale blue. The men on top of her were thrown off and she stood. The cuffs fell off her wrists as smoke began to wreathe her head. She held her hand out to Katsuki and he placed the card shown to All Might in her hand.

“I am Pro-hero Eraserheads’ Intern. I am under his authority to use my quirk in whichever way I see fit in order to protect myself and those I am with if we are attacked. You have NO RIGHT. To tackle and cuff me without asking me what happened, and without calling him first.” She flipped them off and stormed out, the smoke following her like a visible steam of anger. Katsuki sneered at the men looking on in shock and stalked out, following his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, The powers she uses in order are [I'm not putting the repeats down]: Royal Blue: Hera (Aura Reading and Telepathy 'Spacial Awareness'), Yellow: Hisashi (Fire Breathing), Red: Ares, Stormy Grey: Athena, Pink: Aphrodite, Orange: Hephaestus (Heat and Fire Manipulation), Sea Green: Poseidon (Hydrokinesis), Purple: Dionysus (Illusions), Pale Blue: Inko: Telekinesis.
> 
> Alright, well I dearly hope you enjoyed this and as always it is not beta-ed. All mistakes are my own and I own absolutely nothing. This is ShineBrightLight signing off for the time being. Shine or sparkle brightly dudes and dudettes and I'll see you next time! Bye-Bye!


	3. Goddess Izumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi shows her true potential during the Entrance exam as she melts the zero pointer to save the students, she is saved by three people who appear out of nowhere, and she suffers through a minor overstimulation/sensory overload meltdown.

Izumi paced in front of the gates at UA High as she waited for Katuski to join her. She checked her watch one more time before she sighed and began to walk in. She was walking up the steps when she heard a yell from behind her. 

“Wait for me, Izu!” Turning around, she spotted Katsuki running towards her. She smiled in relief as he charged towards her. She stopped on her step and waited for him. 

“It’s about time you jackass!” She said cheerfully. Katsuki grumbled at her She shrugged and turned to finish walking up the steps and inside the building. She felt Katsuki follow her as they walked over to a row of large signs that had all the different highschools that applicants could possibly be from. They walked to the beginning of the row where the sign read, _‘Aldera Junior High’_. 

They gave each other high fives as they noticed they would be in the same room for the written test. They memorized where they sat and rushed into the room to make sure that they wouldn’t be late. 

As they sat down, a card was pushed out of a slot. They picked them up and looked at each other. 

“Where are you at Izu?” She scanned her card, looking for the Battle Center Letter. 

“I’m in battle center A, What about you Katsu?”

“I’m in center B. They probably split students up according to what school they applied from to make sure that friends couldn’t work together.” She nodded in understanding. It made complete sense. The two quieted as the tests were passed out. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the test the students were allowed to eat a snack in case someone’s quirk was powered by food. The two teens were chatting quietly with each other as they ate. They went silent as the lights down on the floor lit up, revealing a man whose blonde hair was gelled up like a banana. .

“WHAT IS UP LISTENERS? CAN I GET A YEAAAAAHHHHH?!” The two teens stood and yelled, “YEAH!” back at him. The man’s eyes lit up when he saw who it was. 

“THANK YOU, LISTENERS! I AM NOW GOING TO PRESENT TO YOU A RUNDOWN ON THE PRACTICAL EXAM. READY?” The two stood again and yelled back in answer. 

“I AM THE VOICE HERO, PRESENT MIC, GIVING YOU ALL THE BIG NEWS THAT YOU WILL NEED IN ORDER TO SUCCEED!” He quickly began to explain all the details that all the students would need in order to pass the exam. He had only explained three of the faux-villains that they would be facing before he needed to take a breath. He opened his mouth to continue when a young man with blue hair and rectangle glasses stood up in the front with his hand raised. 

“SIR! On the printout, there are four types of villains. If that is a misprint, then U.A., the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake. We are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes.” The hero down on the floor looked speechless. 

Izumi stood up smoothly, drawing all attention to her as she did so. Her eyes were glowing a rich pure gold as she turned her attention to the teen who had spoken. Her voice sounded like thunder and the teen in question and others around the room cowered in their seats. 

“You need to sit the fuck down, and chill out. I know for a fact that your brother never acted this way in school. Mic was just about to continue with his explanation when you so rudely interrupted him. can he not have even a half a second to breathe? You need to take the stick out of your ass, and not think by the rules for one single fucking second. Jesus, this is why I hate Somei kids.” She mumbled as she sat back down. 

Mic sputtered in shock for another second before he recovered and sent them out to get on the buses that would take them to their arenas. Izumi sat at the back of the bus, putting headphones in and ignoring everyone. 

When the bus finally stopped, Izumi patiently waited until everyone else was off before she got off. She wandered over to the gate, standing there silently, waiting for Mic to start the test. The gates opened at Mic’s yell and she sprinted in. 

She turned off into a side alley and immediately ran into a group of robots. She didn’t hesitate before she was slicing them down, a sword having appeared in her hand as her eyes glowed blood red. She ran away, heading through the alleys and back streets to take care of all the robots. 

When she couldn’t find anymore robots, she finally ran into the center of the arena, watching the others fight for a moment. Suddenly, the ground shook. Izumi stumbled before she caught herself. Her eyes began to glow Sea Green as she used the excess seismic waves to find where the disturbance came from. Her eyes widened as she saw the thing that made the earthquake. 

**_“EVERYONE GET AWAY!!!”_** She screamed, her voice echoing across the arena. **_“BACK TO THE GATES!”_** She raced forward and began to help people who were injured. From behind her she heard a shrill scream. She whirled around and saw a dark haired girl stuck under some rubble. She shoved the blonde haired teen she was helping into a boy with black hair and skin that looked like rock. 

“Get him out of here!” She raced towards the approaching robot and her eyes glowed red as she shouldered the large piece of cement. 

“Pull your leg out! I’ll help you get away as soon as you’re clear.” She said in a strained voice. She heard someone run up and saw the blue haired teen from earlier. She gestured her head towards the downed girl. 

“Take her and get away. Tell everyone to ground themselves.” She said as she set the rock down. Her eyes began to glow a pure cobalt blue with streaks of white going across them. The teen scooped the girl off the floor and turned to run. The sky began to get dark as clouds appeared in the sky and got bigger. 

“What are you going to do?” He asked as she began to walk towards the robot, lightning beginning to race up and down her body. It began to pour rain as she turned to look at the two and they gasped as they saw her eyes were pure white. 

“I'm going to destroy it.” She said before she leapt into the air and flew towards the still approaching robot, lightning arcing behind her. She hovered high in the air above the ground waiting for the robot. 

Her hair had fallen out of it’s braid and as she hovered there, she looked like an avenging angel. She brought her arms in looking like she was hugging herself, lightning arcing between strands of her hair.

She threw her arms open and lightning roared to the robot like a wave. It hit with a loud crash and the robot melted in place. Suddenly, Izumi tilted backwards and began to fall out of the sky. 

Students from down below began to scream as she plummeted closer to the ground. Out of nowhere, there was another loud rumbling and a large plant broke the surface of the ground, racing towards the falling girl. At the base of the plant was a gorgeous red headed woman with flowers in her hair. She was kneeling on the ground in the ‘classic’ superhero pose, her hands pressed against the dirt to her sides and her eyes glowing a solid poisonous green. Not even the pupil of her eyes could be seen. Her hair began whipping around as the wind from the storm picked up pace for a moment. 

Riding the plant was a man with long black hair which was in a tight braid that whipped through the air as he shot up. His eyes were glowing gold, leaving behind light trails of the color behind him. As the plant got closer, he lept off and caught the still falling teen in his arms. From the rooftops, there was a sharp whistle and a large object flew through the air and snatched the two falling people from the air. 

The plant retreated as the now revealed object that had caught the two, a beautiful black pegasus flew around to gently land on the ground. The woman ran over and another man jumped off the roof and was carried over by a small tornado of water. The students watched in awe as the three congregated around the unconscious girl.

“Izumi! Wake up, Princess! Come on, Water Lily. Wake up for daddy, honey.” The long haired man took a flask handed to him from the red haired woman and upon opening it, poured a small amount into Izumi’s mouth. He helped her swallow as the woman put the bottle back wherever she had gotten it from. Izumi groaned softly and turned her head towards the man holding her. 

“Daddy Hades?” She whispered softly. 

“Yeah, Princess. I’m here. Along with Persephone and Poseidon. You used to much of your powers at one time, darling.” She whimpered softly. 

“Sorry Daddy. I didn’t mean to. I just wanted people to be safe.” The three began to walk to the gate where the students and teachers were crowded, Hades keeping a gentle hold on his daughter. Someone broke through the crowd and ran towards them. 

“Auntie Seph! Uncle Sei! Is Izu going to be okay?” Katsuki ran up to the two other adults with worry in his eyes. The other man placed a hand on Katsuki’s shoulder. 

“She’ll be just fine after a few days rest and her mother’s cooking.” Katsuki sighed in relief and walked next to the group. The woman pulled him close and ran her fingers through his hair and he relaxed against her. 

“Excuse me. Who are you three and what are you doing with my intern?” Aizawa pushed his way through the crowd of people.

“I am Hades. God of the dead and ruler of the underworld. This is my wife Persephone and my brother Poseidon.” Everyone looked shocked. Izumi sighed in annoyance as she was still cradled in her dad’s arms. 

“I would like to go home now!” She said irritably, crossing her arms and pouting. 

“Very well, child. We shall get you home to your mother and father.” Hades said with a teasing smile. He began walking towards the gate with the intention of leaving that way, but the teachers wouldn’t budge. The woman sighed. 

“Why can’t we leave?” She asked. A small being stepped forward. 

“Because we have absolutely no reason to believe that you are who you say you are until we test you.” The three shrugged. 

“Okay. What do you need us to do?” Aizawa stepped in front of them. 

“I’m going to use my quirk on you. If anything changes, we’ll know your lying. Will you all use your powers please?” Hades sighed and set Izumi on the ground. The three each held out a hand. Hades’ hand was covered in shadows, in Persephone’s palm, a large pomegranate grew and water began to swirl around Poseidon. Aizawa’s eyes glowed red, and his hair rose off his shoulders. 

Nothing happened. Aizawa stopped his quirk in shock. The rest of the teachers looked shocked as well. The three looked at the rest with deadpan looks. 

“We’re gods. Your quirks are no match for our powers. The only one who could do so currently, is Izumi. Can we leave now?” Aizawa and the rest of the teachers stepped aside and allowed the group of five to walk out the gates. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izumi stumbled out of her bed and downstairs. She leaned against the first person she found, and sighed softly as a long-fingered hand ran through her hair. A soft kiss was pressed to her forehead and she hummed softly. A round object was placed into her hands. Looking down she saw a large pomegranate. She beamed and pressed a kiss to her mother’s cheek before she took the fruit and sat at the table. 

She broke it open and began to eat the seeds within, her eyes glowing a mixture of black, gold and purple while her fingers quickly became stained purple with the juice. She wiggled in her seat, acting very much like a child as she ate her favorite fruit. As she finished a while later she heard laughs from behind her. 

Turning wide eyed, she spotted all her parents watching her from the doorway. She blushed and held out the remains of the pomegranate towards them. They laughed again and she pouted at them. Hisashi stepped forward.

“How are you feeling, little one?” She shrugged and leaned into his side as Inko leavitated a damp cloth over to them and wiped the juice from around her mouth. She whined softly at the feeling. 

“Do you feel up to talking, Sugar Plum?” Izumi shook her head as she yawned. 

“That’s fine angel. You want to go to your room?” She nodded and snuggled into her dad’s arms as he scooped her up and carried her to her room. He set her gently into a pile of blankets and pillows.

“Do you want me to call Katsuki?” She nodded. She snuggled into her blankets and began to doze once again. She stirred as she felt someone climb into her pile and curl up next to her. She looked over to see blonde hair and she turned to snuggle into the one person she considered a sibling. The two fell asleep quickly, soothed by each other and unknowing of the group that was silently watching them from the doorway with love in their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, well I dearly hope you enjoyed this and as always it is not beta-ed. All mistakes are my own and I own absolutely nothing. This is ShineBrightLight signing off for the time being. Shine or sparkle brightly dudes and dudettes and I'll see you next time! Bye-Bye!


	4. First Day Of UA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter Four!! I posted this on my phone, so I'll edit any mistakes in a day or so when I get to a computer. 
> 
> Thanks Guys!!

Izumi woke up early on the first day of school. She quickly got dressed in the uniform that they had provided, putting leggings underneath and lacing up her knee-high combat boots. She wasn’t going to be underestimated this year. She was tired of it. She left her hair down and put two braids on each side of her head, leaving the middle section free. She then pulled the braids back and wove them together before placing a golden bow where they were tied together at the top. 

She put all her supplies into her bag before she ran down the stairs to sit at the table where her mom's were in the middle of making breakfast. She wiggled in excitement as she saw all her favorite foods. She waited until they were finished before she began to load her plate. She hummed happily as she began eating. 

When she finished eating she ran upstairs and brushed her teeth before she came back down and began putting some of the leftover food into three bentos for her to take to lunch. She placed them in her bag before she went around and gave all her parents a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

She ran down the steps of her house and down the street to where Katsuki was waiting at the corner. 

“Katsu!” She shouted as she saw him standing there, bag in hand and in the process of putting on his tie. 

He was clearly struggling so she gently grabbed his hands and lowered them before she undid the knot his tie had become, and quickly knotted it properly. Most of the other students would probably just have a normal tie knot, but the two of them would have a trinity knot. She smoothed down his jacket before she grabbed his hand and they began walking to school. She silently held out one of the bentos full of breakfast foods and he took it, before handing her one full of both curry and katsudon. They laughed at each other as they walked up the path and through the doors of the school. 

They quickly found their classroom and went and sat in the middle two seats by the window. Katsuki sat on his desk facing her so that they could talk while waiting for the rest of the class to show up. They glanced over as the door opened, revealing the teen who had yelled at Izumi before the exam. Katsuki scoffed and Izumi rolled her eyes and ignored him. 

“Don't sit on your desk! Don't you think that's rude to the U.A. upperclassmen and the people who made the desk?” She turned to him, her green eyes glittering with anger and unhappiness.

“No. No I don’t. Desks are made to be used. Whether you’re doing homework on them, or sitting on them or whatever, that’s what they were made for. We are just talking. Class hasn’t even started yet. Chill out.” The door opened again, and in the doorway was a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes with round circles of blush on her cheeks. She pointed at Izumi.

“It’s you! You’re the one who helped save me from and destroyed the zero pointer!” She turned and smiled at her. 

“I’m glad you’re okay. How’s your leg?” She beamed at her. 

“It’s great! Thank you again.” She came and sat next to the Katsuki before holding out her hand.

“I’m Ochaco Uraraka! It’s nice to officially meet you.” Izumi beamed and took it. 

“Izumi Midoriya! And this is my best friend Katsuki Bakugou.” 

“It’s nice to meet you Bakugou-kun!” He nodded his head at her before he slipped into his seat and looked out the window. Another two boys walked in and did a double take at the sight of Izumi sitting there, chatting with Uraraka. 

“It’s you!” They yell in unison. She looks over and upon recognizing the blonde teen with a black lightning strike in his hair and the face and teeth of the other, beamed again.

“Hey! How are you doing?” They ran over and sat in the seats behind her and next to her. The conversation resumed, with Katsuki interjecting every once and awhile. Suddenly, Izumi went silent and placed a finger over her mouth. Her new friends went silent and they turned to the front where they saw what looked like a giant yellow caterpillar laying on the ground. From out of the ‘cocoon’ came a man dressed in an all black jumpsuit, and around his shoulders rested a long light grey scarf. Izumi smiled at the man. 

“Good Morning Aizawa-Sensei!” She said. The man looked her way and nodded. 

“Good Morning Midoriya. Good Morning Class. Good. Silence when the teacher comes in. Very rational and useful while in the field. I am your homeroom teacher, Shouta Aizawa. I know it's kind of sudden, but put this on and go out onto the field.” He pulled a set of navy blue, red and white P.E. uniforms and tossed them at Izumi. She took the set and walked out the door quickly followed by Katsuki, heading down to the locker rooms. Everyone else sat there shocked. 

“What are you doing? Go.” Everyone stood up and ran out of the classroom, grabbing a uniform as they went. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the rest of the class left the locker rooms, they found Izumi and Katsuki standing on the field talking to their teacher while they stretched. Once everyone was there, their teacher pulled out a baseball. 

“We are going to have a quirk apprehension test. No, we aren’t going to the opening ceremony because we are allowed a lot of leeway when it comes to hero course classes. This will be just like your apprehension tests from elementary and middle school but you are allowed to use your quirks. Whoever comes in last place will be expelled due to having no potential in heroics. Any questions?” Everyone shook their heads silently. 

“Good. Midoriya.” Izumi’s head shot up at his call.

“Yes, Sensei?”

“What was your farthest throw in middle school?” Izumi tilted her head, considering the answer.

“About 45 meters.” She heard some soft snickering from behind her, namely from a kid with what looked like grapes for hair. Aizawa tossed her the ball. 

“Throw it, and use your quirk.” She grinned.

“Any restrictions, Sensei?” He looked at her appraisingly. Before when he had trained her, he only let her choose one of her powers to use. This time, however, he shook his head. 

“Go all out, Problem Child.” Her grin turned feral and she walked into the circle. She tossed it in her hand for a moment as she thought, before her eyes began to glow rainbow. On her next toss, the ball vanished in mid-air. She turned to him. 

“How was that?” She asked, her eyes fading back to their normal green.

“Good. Interesting. You haven't used that one before.” She nodded. He turned his phone to the rest of the class and they gasped at the screen. The sign for Infinity was boldly printed on the screen with the words: In Orbit written underneath. She walked out of the circle and stood by Katsuki who gave her a fist bump. She looked over the rest of the class appraisingly and her eyes flashed red when they landed on the teen who had laughed at her before. 

He paled and took another step away. She grinned. Aizawa quickly began going through the rest of the tests. 

For the 50 meter dash, she lucked out. Her friend was standing at the end of the track draping a shadow over where she needed to be her eyes began to glow a mix of black and gold. When the gun went off, she fell through her shadow and popped out from Katsuki's and stepped over the finish line. 

_'0.231 seconds! 4.725 seconds!'_ The robot chirped merrily. The rest of the students looked at her in awe. She grinned widely.

For the grip test, her eyes glowed a mix of red and orange as she began to squeeze. There was a loud cracking sound and she looked down. Her device shattered under her grip. It read 5 kg. She looked to her teacher sheepishly as the rest of the class looked at her in shock. 

She excelled in all the exercises. She got high in the side steps, the only one ahead higher was the kids with grapes who kept looking at the girls with a perverted grin. She also got the highest amount of situps and ran faster and longer than everyone else, even when one of the girls pulled a motor scooter out of her stomach.  
She slowed down when Aizawa called for the two girls to stop. She wasn't winded at all and she let the silver and amber swirls fade away. When he pulled up the rankings, she was in first, and the nasty teen was in dead last. Aizawa wrapped him up with his scarf and began carrying to the office. 

"Class is dismissed for the rest of the day. Grab a sillybus out of the classroom and go home. Midoriya. Bakugou. Stay after for a moment. I would like to talk to you for a moment." They nodded in acceptance before he disappeared inside and they were crowded with other students. 

"That was awesome! Your quirk is amazing, Midoriya-san! Yours as well, Bakugou-kun!" She blushed lightly at the praise. 

"Thank you!" The girl who had made a motor scooter looked very curious. 

"Your quirk is truly amazing, with how many parts it has. A dual quirk is rare, but that is unheard of." Izumi shuffled her feet.

"It's actually not a quirk in the normal sense. According to all doctors and quirk specialists, I only have a telekinesis and fire breathing quirk." The other students yelled in outrage. She held up her hands.

"All my powers are from my parents, the people where quirks came from." They all looked shocked.

"But quirks are a part of us, they came from evolution." Izumi shook her head.

"All quirks you see come from the extremely diluted blood of gods. Greek, Roman, Egyptian, Japanese you name it. I however get my powers straight from the source as it were." She glanced at her watch. "I'll finish explaining later. We probably should leave. Don't want to keep Sensei waiting." She waved as she and Katsuki walked away. As one the rest of the class shuddered feeling like Izumi could possibly either save the world… or destroy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, well I dearly hope you enjoyed this and as always it is not beta-ed. All mistakes are my own and I own absolutely nothing. This is ShineBrightLight signing off for the time being. Shine or sparkle brightly dudes and dudettes and I'll see you next time! Bye-Bye!


	5. Battle Trials and... Demons?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting with Aizawa and the first official day of school. 
> 
> They go through the battle trials and Izumi has a little fun...

Izumi smiled to herself as she read her classmate's thoughts. She knocked gently on Aizawa’s door before opening it. The two stood in front of his desk waiting for him to speak. 

“How in the world have I never met the rest of your parents, Izumi? When I was training you, I was there almost every other day?” She ducked her head sheepishly. 

“They were there. They were just invisible and incorporeal. That way if you walked into them, you wouldn’t notice.” He gave her an absolutely deadpan look. 

“Oh, really? I couldn’t tell.” He said sarcastically. She and Katsuki burst out laughing. He sighed softly and gave the two a small smile. He huffed out a small laugh. 

“I am telling you both this right now in order for you two to be prepared since Mineta was expelled, there will be a new student joining your class.” 

“Is it Hitoshi?!” Izumi asked excitedly, prompting a nod from the man. 

“Yesssss!” She cheered as she threw her hands up. Katsuki laughed again and pushed her hands down. 

“Didn’t you have something to give to Dadzawa?” He asked her and she nodded. 

“That’s right! We had a lot of food leftover after breakfast so I made you a bento if you want it.” She pulled it out of her bag and handed it to him. 

“If you want, you can come for dinner one of these nights with Yama-dad and Toshi. You could even bring Nemi if you wanted to.” Aizawa gave her a look. 

“Don’t you have too many parents as is without adding Yamada and I?” She shook her head. 

“You can never have too much family. It means there are more people to take care of us three kids if anything happens to you two or our parents. Because my other 16 parents aren’t technically in the system. So it would have to be you and Yama-Dad or Momma-Ki and Papa-Rau. Mom and Dad have already put you four into their wills. Same with Momma-Ki and Papa-Rau. You should probably do it too, so Toshi doesn’t go back to foster.” Aizawa made a face at that statement and nodded. 

“Alright. That’s all. You can go have lunch with your friends or go home. Remember, it’s a full day of classes tomorrow.” They nodded as they walked out.

“Bye, Sensei. See you tomorrow.” They closed the door behind them and Izumi shrieked as she turned around and was face to face with several of their classmates. She stumbled back and there was a loud thud as her back hit the door they had just walked out of. It immediately swung open and she tumbled backward until she landed against someone's legs. Looking up she waved at Aizawa. He looked wryly at her. 

“You weren’t using your situational awareness were you?” She shook her head. He helped her up before glaring at the other students. “Was there something you wanted besides scaring one of your classmates?” They shook their head apologetically before they ran off. He sighed and turned to the two still standing there. 

“Are you alright Izumi?” 

“Yeah, I’m alright. See you tomorrow sensei.” The two wave at him as they disappear around a corner. He shakes his head before vanishing back into his office. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Izumi all but skips to school, excited for the first real day. She bounces around Katsuki as they walk together. They arrive at UA high and get to their class before anyone else. They sit the way they did before school the day before and talk as their friends slowly join them. The bell rings and the class turns to the front as their teacher walks in followed by a tall teen with gravity-defying indigo hair and dark purple eyes. 

“Students, this is your new classmate Hitoshi Shinsou. He is replacing Mineta. Now, before we do anything else, I want you to get out of your chairs and push them against the wall and sit in a circle on the floor. We are going to get to know each other that way when the time comes, you will be able to work easily with every one of your classmates. I want your name, seat position, name and a small description of your quirk and something you like to do. Got it?” At their nods, he sat down on the floor, students quickly sitting next to him and sitting in a circle.

“Alright. I guess I go first. My name is Shouta Aizawa. I am one of your teachers. My quirk name is Erasure, and I can erase the quirk of someone until I blink. I am an underground hero, Eraserhead. And I like to sleep.” The class groaned and laughed before it moved on to a dark-haired teen sitting next to him. 

“My name is Rikkido Satou. I am seat number 15, my quirk is Sugar Rush. Whenever I eat sugar I get stronger. One thing I like to do is bake.”

“I guess it’s my turn then! My name is Toru Hagakure. I am seat number 11. My quirk is invisibility. It makes my whole body is completely invisible. I like to make and eat caramel.”

The introductions continued around the circle until it reached the last three. 

“My name is Hitoshi Shinsou, I am seat number 19, and my quirk is called brainwash and I am to pull someone under my control when they give me any verbal response. I like cats and sleeping.” The class laughed at the last sentence. 

“My name is Katsuki Bakugou, I am seat number 17, and my quirk is called explosions. I create a substance similar to nitroglycerin on the palms of my hands and I can ignite it on command. I like spicy curry and hanging out at Izu-chan’s house.” Izumi squealed softly and pulled him into a side hug. 

“Hi guys! My name is Izumi Midoriya! I am seat number 18. My quirk is called Pantheon. I have a set of powers from 16 of the Olympian Gods and my eye color changes when I use different powers. I like Katsudon and training with Kacchan!” She said after she let her friend go. 

“Alright, Put the desks back in place and sit down you have five minutes before your next teacher comes in. Get to it.” Aizawa stood and walked out of the classroom as they stood and began to move the desks back to their original spots. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the bell rang for lunch, Izumi pulled out three bentos and passed two of them forward, taking the two passed back to her in return before the three got up and sat in a circle on the floor. They began eating as they talked. 

“Is this Yama-dad’s stir fry?” Hitoshi nodded with his mouth full and Izumi nodded as she took another bite. They quickly cleaned their dishes and traded them back to each before they all went back to their seats. The bell rang and they still didn’t have a teacher. 

**_“I am coming through the door…”_** The door slammed open revealing All Might. **_“Like a normal person!!”_** The class erupted into loud noises. He held out his hands and they quieted down. He held out a card. The card read, _'Battle Simulations'._

**_"We are doing indoor battle simulations today. Grab the case with your number on it and meet me at field gamma!"_ **

He pressed a button and a section of the wall pulled away, revealing 20 silver cases, each emblazoned with a number. The class grabbed their cases and ran down to the locker rooms to get changed. 

Izumi was really excited to see if her costume turned out how she wanted it. As she opened her case, a note fluttered out. 

_Ms. Midoriya, it was a pleasure to work on your costume and all the gear additions you asked for. If you ever need anything new, or replaced come talk to me.  
~Powerloader. _

She squealed as she pulled it out and pulled it on. (1) It was a gunmetal grey leotard with ¾ sleeves. In the middle of the chest was a silvery star. It was made with some strands of her hair mixed in to make the suits capabilities like her own, that way she never had to worry that it would burn off or something else. Around her waist rested a belt with pockets for small things, like bandaids and other first aid along with a pouch hanging off her belt full of different colored powders. (2)

She had knee high boots made of lightweight metal that looked like it was shaped like wings. She slipped the thigh holster that held several small throwing knives on before she slid on the visor that she had asked for. 

The visor had infrared, ultraviolet and night vision capabilities. She slipped her headdress on after pulling her hair into a high ponytail. She closed her case and walked out to the field, slipping on her fingerless gloves as she walked. 

She felt so badass! She repressed an inner squeal of joy as she joined the rest of the group. They didn’t have time to look at each other’s costumes before All Might began speaking. 

**_“THEY SAY CLOTHES MAKE THE HERO AND I HAVE TO SAY THAT YOU ALL LOOK AMAZING!”_** All Might said with a thumbs up. **_“NOW! WITH THIS BATTLE TRIAL, YOU WILL BE SPLIT INTO TEAMS OF TWO. THE OBJECTIVE OF THIS TRIAL IS TO CAPTURE A BOMB THAT THE VILLAINS ARE HIDING INSIDE THE ASSIGNED BUILDING! TEAMS WILL BE DECIDED BY DRAWING LOTS!”_** He lead them into the building as he spoke. 

“All Might! Why decide teams in such a random way?” A suit of armor who had to have been Iida spoke up.

“Think of it, heroes often have to work with other heroes on the spot, sometimes not even knowing what they do. It’s a way for us to get used to teaming up with random heroes we don’t know about,” Izumi answered Iida’s question.

 ** _“EXACTLY, YOUNG MIDORIYA! NOW! TO DRAW LOTS!”_** The drawing took a bit of time, but the teams were set. They were:

Team A: Katsuki Bakugou and Izumi Midoriya

Team B: Ochako Uraraka and Tenya Iida

Team C: Momo Yaoyorozu and Koda Koji

Team D: Eijiro Kirishima and Mina Ashido

Team E: Shinsou Hitoshi and Rikido Sato

Team F: Tsuyu Asui and Sero Hanta

Team G: Fumikage Tokoyami and Tooru Hagakure

Team H: Kyoka Jiro and Shouto Todoroki

Team I: Mashirao Ojiro and Denki Kaminari

Team J: Yuga Aoyama and Mezo Shoji

 ** _“NOW! SINCE THE TEAMS HAVE BEEN PICKED, LET US DRAW TO SEE WHO FIGHTS FIRST!”_** All Might said, reaching into two bowls, one marked for heroes and the other marked for villains. He pulled out two balls with a labeled team on them.

 ** _“VILLAIN TEAM WILL BE TEAM A! HERO TEAM WILL BE TEAM D!”_** All Might announced. Izumi and Katsuki fistbumped before they ran down to the building they were assigned to. They slipped their earpieces in before they began to make their plan. 

“Got it?” Katsuki nodded and as soon as the buzzer rang he helped her lift the fake bomb into the ceiling tiles out of view of the cameras. They high fived before Izumi flew off and hid in another room a few floors down, her eyes glowing purple to make it seem like there wasn’t anyone in the room. The door slammed open and she watched silently as Mina poked her head in and turned to someone behind her and said something she couldn’t quite make out. 

She crept closer to the door and was able to hear Kirishima run off. She silently pulled out her capture tape and deftly wrapped it around Mina’s wrist. 

“What the-!? Izumi?!” Mina looked around wildly. 

_‘Mina Ashido has been captured. Please make your way out of the building.’_ Mina sighed in frustration, before screaming as she saw a pair of purple eyes peering out of the darkness. She ran out of the building, not even waiting to see if it was actually just a figment of her imagination. 

“Kirishima is on his way up.” Izumi spoke into her earpiece quietly. 

_‘What did you do to make her scream so badly? I could hear her from up here.’_ Katsuki asked in return. 

“Just let my eyes come through the illusion while in the darkness of the corner.” She said and he laughed softly. “On my way up to help you. Stay sharp.” He gave her an affirmative and she silently ran through the building to where she could hear doors being broken down. She slowed down and took a deep breath before she opened her mouth, letting fog pour out, making the rooms hazy. She walked in the room Kirishima was in, her eyes still glowing purple. She changed what he was seeing in the back of her mind and she laughed lowly, letting the sound echo around the room.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the poor little hero.” She mocked, spewing smoke with every word as she walked closer. Her looks ‘changed’ as she came into his view. She was now wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a black dress shirt with a shimmery silver vest on top. Her long white hair was now shoulder length and in curls. She had a pair of jet black horns(3) protruding from her forehead along with a deep purple gem sitting in the middle of her forehead. She had a set of fangs on the top and bottom of her mouth that flashed as she spoke to him. 

“Where is your partner now, little hero? Did you leave her to die alone?” Her voice was a gentle purr as she spoke walking closer to her frozen classmate. She lifted her hand as if to caress his face and he finally broke out of his stupor. He slapped her hand away and took a step back, a nervous look appearing on his face.

“What did you do to Mina? Where is she?” She tilted her head as if she was thinking? 

“She’s fine, hero. It’s yourself you should be worrying about. You only have a short time left, do you not? Do you think you can get past both of us in that time?” She had felt Katsuki coming down, and added him into the illusion. 

He was also wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a black dress shirt but had no vest. His spiky blonde hair was slicked back and had a pair of jet black rams horns that curled from his forehead along with a deep red gem sitting in the middle of his forehead. He also had a set of fangs on the top and bottom of his mouth that flashed as he spoke to the other male, fire flowing from his hands.

He laughed maliciously as he crept up behind the man in front of him. He leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

“Boo.” The teen jumped and screamed as the buzzer rang signaling the end of the battle. 

_‘The trial is over, the Villains have won. Please report back to the security building to go over your game.’_ All Might’s voice came over their earpieces and the three walked out of the building they were in and into the other as the illusion slowly faded, leaving the two ‘villains’ how they had been before as they got up into the room. They were immediately crowded as the other students talked about their match. 

“All right! Who was the MVP of the Match? Yes, Yaoyorozu?” He called on the only person who had her hand raised. 

“I believe the MVP was Midoriya-san. She captured Mina and held off Kirishima until the timer went off.” He nodded. 

“Very Good, Young Yaoyorozu!” The girl turned to the two who had been the villains. 

“By the way, what did he see that scared him so badly? It didn’t come up on the cameras. It just looked like you two normally are.” Izumi let her eyes glow purple once again and showed the rest of the class what she and Katsuki looked like and they all shivered. Mina pointed at her. 

“It was you! You scared the crap out of me when you let your eyes glow from the darkness!" Izumi let the illusion fade as she smiled sheepishly. 

“Sorry. But that was what I was going for.” She shrugged unrepentantly. The rest of the class laughed at Mina’s frustrated look. All Might sent the next two teams out to take their turns. Izumi sighed happily. This school year was going to be great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References in order:
> 
> 1\. Izumi’s hero costume: https://twitter.com/SephsStorySense/status/1219802982939652096?s=20
> 
> 2\. Pouch with rainbow dust:  
> https://twitter.com/lore_shark/status/1215174777788338177?s=20
> 
> (Katsuki has one as well)
> 
> 3\. https://images.app.goo.gl/uCYqkv18o2g4uyED7
> 
> (Izumi's is the 3rd on the top row)
> 
> Alright, well I dearly hope you enjoyed this and as always it is not beta-ed. All mistakes are my own and I own absolutely nothing. This is ShineBrightLight signing off for the time being. Shine or sparkle brightly dudes and dudettes and I'll see you next time! Bye-Bye!
> 
> *Any Ideas for Izumi's Hero Name?*
> 
> *Options for Izumi Pairing:  
> \- Shinsou  
> \- Kirishima  
> \- Denki  
> \- Shouto  
> \- Nick  
> \- Caleb  
> \- Tokoyami  
> \- Iida  
> \- Other (Write in Comments)
> 
> *I don't really want to do Katsuki, and I might change it depending on how well I can write the pairing selected. Thanks, guys!*


	6. The USJ Attack and Short haired Izumi

The next two days were busy and full of fun as Izumi and Katsuki learned about their teachers and really started with homework and learning. Thursday they chose class representatives. Momo was President and Iida was Vice President. They also had the press brake in, but some didn't think so. On Friday, Izumi woke up with a bad feeling. She got dressed and headed downstairs, her hair was done up like a female Vikings. She went down the stairs and began eating breakfast, but not as much as she normally did. Ares did a double-take as he saw her hair. 

“What’s up, Zumi? You look like your going to war.” She shrugged. 

“I just have a really bad feeling today. Will you come with and watch over us?” He nodded in reply and followed her as she got up and began walking to school. When she got there, she went and knocked on Aizawa's door. 

"What's up Problem Child?" He asked after he let her in. He didn't flinch at Ares appearing next to her. 

"I have a really bad feeling about today. I brought Ares to help in case something goes wrong. I know we are going to the USJ today. Have Yama-dad bring the other teachers if he can't get ahold of anyone after five minutes?" He nodded and she left, heading to class, her now re-invisible papa following behind her. 

She sat at her desk and sighed as she waited for class to start. Aizawa walked in and leaned against his desk tiredly. 

“Put away your homework. We are taking a field trip today.” He held out a card that read, ‘Rescue’. “We will be going to the USJ otherwise known as the Unforeseen Simulation Joint to do Rescue Simulations. There will be three teachers and another guest. You can either wear your costumes or your P.E. uniforms. Your choice. Hurry and get changed. We leave in 15.” The class ran out and hurried to get changed. 

Izumi was silent as she got changed. She was the first one in and out of the locker room. She went and laid on the grass by the bus, her head in her papa's lap as he ran his fingers across the tops of her braids. He was dressed in his armor, his shield and sword resting next to him. She closed her eyes and relaxed as she waited. He tapped her shoulder and she stood up with him standing next to him. With his helmet on, all anyone could see of his face were his eyes, glowing out of the shadows like fiery suns. When the class got there, they whispered to each other as they waited for Aizawa. 

“Class. This is our guest. Izumi If you will?” She took a step forward. 

“This is my papa, Ares, the god of war. He will be with us as a safety precaution in case anything goes wrong. Please don’t pester him or ask annoying questions. That’s all.” He rubbed the back of her arm and she relaxed minutely. They all loaded the bus, Izumi sitting with her friends and Ares sat next to Aizawa. 

She rested her head on Katsuki’s shoulder silently, not wanting to talk at the moment. When the bus stopped the class unboarded and stood in a crowd as the doors opened. A person wearing a spacesuit walked out cheerily. 

“Hi, my name is Thirteen and welcome to the USJ!” They led the class inside and began to explain the purpose of the USJ. Suddenly, Ares stepped forward and slammed his sword on his shield twice, making a booming noise that echoed across the compound. 

“There are people here.” He growled. The power went out across the building, the door behind them slammed closed and locked. Aizawa slipped his goggles down and stepped in front of the students as a purple cloud appeared down in the plaza. A pale hand reached out as a powder-blue-haired man stepped through. He was wearing a black hoodie and pants with red high tops. He was also covered in hands. As the cloud got larger, other villains began following, standing in a large crowd. 

“Has the training started already? I thought we were rescuing people?” Izumi stepped up to stand in between Aizawa and her father. 

“Those are real villains. You guys need to stay back.” Izumi said over her shoulder. 

“Eraserhead?” He sighed. 

“In the name of Pro-hero Eraserhead, I give you the authority to fight in order to protect your lives. You cannot follow us.” 

“But what about Izumi?!” Someone cried.

“She’s my intern. She’s allowed.” A male voice rang out from down below. 

“The only real heroes I see are Thirteen and Eraserhead. I don’t know about the other two. Perplexing. According to the schedule we retrieved, All Might should be here as well." The cloud compressed into a vaguely humanoid form. 

“They used the press break in to sneak on to campus!” Izumi whispered to Aizawa. The blue-haired man began to scratch at his neck as he started to complain.

“Where is he? Where is All Might? I went through the trouble of bringing so many friends who are eager to meet him. They want All Might. The great Symbol of Peace. I can’t believe he’s not here. Maybe if I kill a few kids, he’ll come out to play.” He gave a demented laugh that echoed. Izumi turned to Aizawa. 

“How could so many get in this facility? I thought it was secure?” She hissed softly. 

“So did I. They must have a jamming quirk. Otherwise, the alarms would be going off. Thirteen, get the students out of here. Izumi, Ares, try to help. And alert the main campus.” He leaped off the top of the stairs.  
Everyone else turned and ran, but a portal opened up from the floor a few meters in front of them. The man hidden in the mist rose from the floor. 

“There is no escape for you. It’s a pleasure to meet you. We are the League of Villains. I know it’s impolite, but we decided to invite ourselves into this haven of justice and say hello. And besides, isn’t this a fitting place for All Might, the Symbol of Peace to take his last breath? I believe he was supposed to be here today and yet I see no sign of him. There must have been some sort of change in plans we could not have foreseen.” He paused for a second as he laughed deeply. 

“Ah, well, in the end, I suppose it doesn’t matter. I still have a role to play.” Katsuki and Kirishima yelled as they charged in and swung at the man. 

“Did you think we were just gonna stand around and let you tear this place to shreds?” Once the explosion cleared, the other students gasped. 

“You live up to your school’s reputation. But you should be more careful, children. Otherwise, someone might get hurt. I’ll scatter you across this facility to meet my comrades and your deaths!” He said as he raised his arms and this mist began to spread, surrounding the students. They began to yell as they vanished in groups. Izumi turned to grab her papa’s shield but she fell through the floor before she could get a hold of it. 

“Papa!” She cried as she fell. 

“IZUMI!” He roared as she vanished completely. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izumi tumbled through the air as she fell towards a large body of water. Her eyes began to glow sea-green as she pulled the water towards her to slow herself down. She hovered above the water, some of it swirling around her legs. She directed her gaze to the Villains she felt in the water. She raised her hand and and they all rose out of the water like they were being held. She snarled and threw them. They flew through the air and landed down in the plaza where they were taken out by either Aizawa or a pissed off Ares. She held out her hand as two other people began falling towards the water. A giant hand rose from the water and caught the two. It was Tsu and Hitoshi. She set them on the bank before she landed there herself. 

"Stay out of sight and make your way to the door. Now." The two quickly ran off and she turned to the plaza. She blew a strand of hair out of her face. She huffed and pulled it into a quick ponytail. The teleportation must have shaken her braids out somehow. 

She rose into the air, her eyes began to glow cobalt blue as lightning started to race up and down her body. As she flew down to the Plaza, a loud crash of thunder rang out through the building. Her eyes glowed red as she saw what looked like a humanoid black bird sitting on a bleeding Eraserhead. She snarled loudly and let herself drop, plummeting towards the ground. She landed on the creatures shoulders and rode it to the ground. 

She leapt off and landed next to her papa, who was missing his helmet and had a smear of gold along his upper lip and chin. Her eyes began to turn completely black and shadows began to swirl around her body. 

"Nomu." Suddenly, she was flying through the air. She slammed into a cliff face and fell down to the ground. She stood up shakily, before wiping the back of her hand across her upper lip where she could feel her blood trickling down. 

She dropped down through the ground and popped up behind the creature in it's shadow. She held her hand out, her fingers clawed and began pulling down. The creature began to sink into the ground. Skeleton hands broke the earth around the creature and seemed to try and help pull the creature down. 

"What is this? Lightning, shadows, water control? She's cheating! She hacked the game! Nomu, kill her." She held out her other hand and bronze sword appeared in her hand. She sliced the Nomus head off before she breathed fire on the open wound. The monster twitched once and was still. 

"No! How did she kill my Nomu?! That one was designed to take down All Might, the strongest hero!" She yelped as she fell through a portal and landed at the man's feet. He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air, only leaving one finger off her skin. 

"Kurogiri." He purred. "What's the status?" He asked. 

"Shigaraki. Thirteen is incapacitated. But one of the students managed to escape." Shigaraki snarled and scratched at his neck with the hand not holding her throat. 

"If you weren't our escape, I would've reduced you to atoms by now." He whirled her around, still keeping his grip on her throat, pressing her against his chest, to face her papa who had been trying to get closer. He lowered his raised finger threatening. 

"Oh, you don't know what my quirk does, do you?" He said as he grabbed her ponytail in his other hand with the same grip he had her throat. He brushed his finger against her hair and suddenly her head was lighter. She gasped as she watched her hair from his hand down, turn to dust. He threw his head back and cackled not watching her. 

Her eyes began to glow a bright shade of bronze, almost liquid gold and time slowed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her papa's eyes widening, and past him, the door was in the process of being thrown open.  
She grabbed the wrist of the hand and pulled it off her throat. She turned and watched the two for a split second before time went back to normal, although her eyes stayed the same. 

"What did you just do?" He roared in anger and lunged with his hand stretched out for her again. She flinched back and landed on her ass as several gunshots rang out. Shigaraki cried out in pain and cradled his hand to his chest. 

"Kurogiri! Get us out!" A purple cloud enveloped the two men and they vanished leaving Izumi sitting alone in the center of the plaza. She turned and crawled towards her unconscious teacher and ran her hands over him as her eyes glowed gold. His injuries healed wherever her hands went. He woke up just as she fell unconscious.

"Izumi!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izumi groaned softly as a beam of light fell across her eyes. The room around her went silent. 

"Izumi? Are you awake, Sunbeam?" She opened her eyes and blinked a few times to try and bring her vision into focus. 

"Athair?" She slurred as she tried to make out the features against the sunlight. 

"That's right, Sunbeam. How do you feel?" Her head lolled to the side looking in a different direction.

"Thirsty. Water?" She asked and she quickly felt a cup press against her lips. She greedily drank the water and felt more awake after the cup was empty. 

"Athair? What happened? Where am I?" He brushed her hair back from her forehead and pressed his lips against her skin gently. 

"We're in the infirmary at UA. You had some serious quirk exhaustion. You've been out for two days." She sat up straight. 

"Two days!" She cried. He placed his hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down gently. 

"Yes. Two days. UA is closed for another three as they let students get settled in the dorms they finished building. The parents thought it would be safer in the long run." She nodded and grasped his wrist.

"What happened to Aizawa? Is he okay? What about the rest of the class?" She asked hurriedly. 

"He's fine. You healed him with the last of your energy. You were the only one who we found unconscious. None of the others were injured except for Thirteen, but he's healed and resting." He ran his hand through her hair soothingly. He tilted his head. 

"You know. I like your short hair. 'Dite came in while you were asleep and cleaned it up from where that villain decayed it." He held up a hand and she could see what her maman did. It was now shorter in the back and longer in the front. She smiled. 

"At least it will grow back eventually right?" He laughed and helped her out of the bed. 

"Let's get you home so you can pack some of your stuff to put in your room." She beamed at him and they vanished from the infirmary. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, she was in the dorms and in her room unpacking before anyone else had woken up. She wanted to surprise everyone. A few hours later she was sure everyone was awake and down stairs. She ran her fingers through her hair before she walked out of her room and to the elevator. 

When the door opened, she stepped out and took a deep breath, ready for the chaos she was about to cause. 

"GUESS WHOS BACK, BITCHES!?" She yelled as she walked into the living room. 

"Izumi!" Everyone yelled and raced towards her. She laughed and she was surrounded on all sides. There was a loud yell and everyone looked up and saw Mina pointing at Izumi. 

"What happened to your gorgeous long hair!?" She cried. Everyone did a double take as they saw the short curls. They all started clamoring at once and Izumi couldn't hear anything. She let out a piercing whistle and rose into the air. 

"I know everyone liked my long hair. Trust me so did I. But the hand villain from the other day disintegrated it as an example of his quirk. It'll grow back in a couple of months though. My hair grows fast." She landed on the ground and made her way to the kitchen. 

"So what's for breakfast?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference for Izumis hair at the beginning:  
> https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcR79QQJK088gkKABBxydzKJi-UyUUiePJWyKwqW8i7Zj4VJw8B9kQ&s
> 
> .
> 
> Alright, well I dearly hope you enjoyed this and as always it is not beta-ed. All mistakes are my own and I own absolutely nothing. This is ShineBrightLight signing off for the time being. Shine or sparkle brightly dudes and dudettes and I'll see you next time! Bye-Bye!
> 
> .
> 
> *Options for Izumi's Hero Name*  
> \- Olympia  
> \- Elysia
> 
> .
> 
> *Options for Izumi Pairing:  
> \- Shinsou  
> \- Kirishima  
> \- Denki  
> \- Shouto  
> \- Nick  
> \- Caleb  
> \- Tokoyami (1)  
> \- Iida (1)  
> \- Other (Write in Comments)
> 
> .
> 
> *I don't really want to do Katsuki, and I might change it depending on how well I can write the pairing selected. Thanks, guys!*
> 
> .
> 
> {Izumis Names for her Parents (so I can keep track of who is who XD)  
> Zeus: Father (English)  
> Poseidon: Dad (English)  
> Hades: Daddy (English)  
> Dionysus: Atta (Latin)  
> Hephestus: Tata (Spanish)  
> Ares: Papa (French)  
> Apollo: Athair (Irish)  
> Hermes: Tad (Welsh)  
> Hisashi: Otousan (Japanese)
> 
> Hera: Mother (English)  
> Artemis: Panjo (Esperanto)  
> Athena: Madre (Italian)  
> Aphrodite: Maman (French)  
> Demeter: Mom (English)  
> Persephone: Mama (English)  
> Hestia: Mămică (Romanian)  
> Hecate: Ma (English)  
> Inko: Okaasan (Japanese)


	7. Sports Festival Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi takes first in the obstacle course and again in the cavalry battle, this time with the help of Katsuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU HAVE TWO MORE CHAPTERS TO VOTE FOR IZUMI'S HERO NAME AND HER PAIRING. THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT!!
> 
> THIS IS ALSO YOUR FINAL CHANCE AT VOTING ALL OPTIONS ARE AT THE END AND YOU CAN VOTE ONCE AND YOU MIGHT NEED TO RE-VOTE BECAUSE I'M TAKING OFF ALL CURRENT VOTES AND WILL PUT THEM BACK ON AS I GET THEM!! 
> 
> THANKS GUYS!!

The next two days were relaxing as they finished getting settled in their dorm rooms. Everyone was playing games and getting to know each other in order to better work together when needed. The night before school started back up, everyone went to bed happy and relaxed. 

The next two weeks were going to be hell. They knew that because the Sports Festival was coming up and they needed to train their hardest. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day before the Sports Festival was chaos. They opened their door to go to lunch after lessons and found they couldn’t get out die to the massive amounts of students standing outside. 

“Out of our way, extras!” Katsuki took a deep breath to continue shouting but Izumi calmly covered his mouth with her hand.

“Stop calling people "extras" just because you don't know them, Kacchan. May I ask why you are blocking our door and not allowing us to leave?” 

“I came to see what the famous Class A was like, but you seem pretty arrogant. Are all the students in the hero course like this? Seeing something like this makes me disillusioned. There are quite a  
few people who enrolled in general studies or other courses because they didn't make it into the hero course. Did you know that? The school has left those of us a chance. Depending on the results of the sports festival, they'll consider our transfer into the hero course. And it seems they may also transfer people out.” Someone said from the back of the hall. Izumi sighed and began pushing her  
way through the crowd, ignoring all the students. 

“Hey, I'm from Class B next door! I heard you fought against villains, so I came to hear about it! Don't get so full of yourself! If you bark too much, it'll be embarrassing for you during the real fight! You ignoring me, Bitch?!” A teen with blonde hair barked from down the hall. Izumi froze in her spot and turned to the boy who yelled and let her eyes turn red. 

“You think us fighting real villains was fun?” She hissed angrily, stalking in the boys direction. 

“We could have died. Our teachers could have died. You have no idea what we have gone through in order to survive. Just because we were picked for 1-A doesn’t mean we are better than everyone else. It means our teacher saw our potential and chose us to grow stronger in order to help and protect others when the time came. So shut the hell up until you know the true facts, Dick weed.” She said her hair lifting from her shoulders as she spoke in almost a perfect impression of Aizawa. 

“Now, If you’ll excuse me.” She said and flew up above the crowd and down the hall. Everyone else from 1-A looked at each other and ran after her, shoving other students out of their way.

They found her curled up in a ball in the living room of their dorms. She was sobbing softly and beginning to hyperventilate. Katsuki called Aizawa as several students ran and grabbed blankets and pillows and made a large nest around her before cuddling up to her. 

Dark Shadow found his way into her arms and she hummed softly and gently pet the bird shaped entity. Izumi slowly relaxed as she was surrounded by love and affection from her classmates as they fell asleep in the pile, while she stayed awake. Aizawa slipped in and crouched down in front of the nest. 

“How are you doing Problem Child?” She wordlessly held out her hands for him and his expression turned soft as he reached in and gently pulled her out of the pile. He sat on one of the couches and set her sideways in his lap. She pressed her face into his neck and fell asleep. He huffed softly and followed after shooting Nezu a text saying his class wouldn’t be there for the rest of the day. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, they all felt nervous as they got ready for the Sports Festival and met in their classed waiting room. 

“Midoriya.” Izumi looked up as she finished tying the laces on her boots. 

“Yes, Todoroki?” She replied as she stood and pulled her hair into a ponytail to keep it out of her face. 

“Looking at things objectively, I think I'm stronger than you.” She gave him an incredulous look.

“I'm going to beat you.” She gave a short laugh. 

“You couldn’t beat me even if you used both your fire and ice. Don’t kid yourself.” He scowled at her. 

“I made a vow a long time ago that I will never use his flames. I will beat you without them.” She scoffed and walked out of the room, leaving the rest of the class behind. Silently they followed, because it was time for them to go out on the field. 

**“HEY! Pay attention, audience! Swarm, mass media! This year's high school rodeo of adolescence that you all love, the U.A. sports festival, is about to begin! Everybody, are you ready?! It's time for the students to enter the first-year stage! The U.A. sports festival! The huge battle where fledgling heroes sharpen their swords once a year! Anyway, these are the guys, right? The miraculous new stars who overcame enemy attacks with their hearts of steel! Hero course, Class 1-A!”** Present Mic yelled through the speakers surrounding the arena.

 _“This festival is also a required part of the training required to become a hero.”_ Aizawa’s voice piped in after Mic was done speaking, as the class walked out, Izumi leading the pack. 

“Man, he's going overboard with that praise! I'm getting nervous! Aren't you, Bakugou?” Kirishima said, bumping shoulders with him.

“No, I'm just getting more into it.” He said with a feral grin. 

**“They haven't been getting as much airtime, but this class is also full of talent! Hero course, Class 1-B! Next up, general studies Classes C, D, and E! Support course, Classes F, G, and H are here, too! And business course, Classes I, J, and K! All of U.A.'s first years are here now! Time for the player pledge! Oh, this year's chief umpire for the first years is... the R-Rated Hero, Midnight? What about the principal?”**

_“The principal is at the third-year stage this year.”_ Aizawa said. 

"What is Ms. Midnight wearing?”

"That's an R-Rated Hero for you.”

"Is it okay for her to be at a high school even though she's R-Rated?” 

"Quiet, everyone!”

"Representing the students is Izumi Midoriya from Class 1-A! She finished first in the entrance exam!” 

"Maybe In the hero course.” A General Education Student said snootily. Shinsou and Bakugou turned to her. 

"No, In all of the exams. She took all available exams and passed first in every one.” Katsuki said and the other student went quiet in shock. Izumi stepped up and stood in front of the microphone. 

"All my life I have wanted to be a hero. Someone who others can look up to and feel safe knowing that I would protect them.” She pulled the mic out and turned to the rest of the students down below. 

"I want to see what you’ve got! Give it your all! Some of us have Quirks that are flashy, some of us have quirks that are subtle and some have quirks that others believe shouldn’t exist or are terrifying to others, and some of us have no quirk at all. However! We should all remember that we are working to be the best heroes that we can possibly be. And that means giving it our all!” She turned back to the front. 

"We need to go beyond! **_PLUS ULTRA!_** ” The students and audience roared the motto of the school with her. She handed the mic to Midnight and dropped from the platform and went and stood by her class, receiving high fives from others. 

“What a great Speech! And now on to the first part of our competition…” She lifted her hand to a giant screen where a wheel was spinning. 

“And it looks like our first event is the Obstacle Course! Students must run around a 4 km track filled with several different obstacles. Everyone ready?” A light turned on red. It flashed yellow and all the other students got ready to run. Izumi’s eyes began to glow blue. The light turned green and every one made a break for the tunnel that lead to outside the arena. 

Izumi ran a few steps forward and leapt into the air and flew above the rest of the students fighting to get through the door. She was the first through to the otherside, soaring towards the first obstacle. 

**“What’s this? Class 1-A’s Izumi Midoriya flys through the tunnel avoiding the traffic jam down there. And she’s quickly approaching the first obstacle: The Robo-Inferno!”** Mic yelled. Her eyes glowed red and a sword appeared in her hand as she plummeted towards the robots, still moving forward. As she reached the first robot, she swung and cut off it’s head, before leaping off and continuing down the track, her feet on solid ground this time. 

**"Look at that girl go!"** Mic crowed. **"She's quickly approaching the second obstacle, and the closest student is Shouto Todoroki and he's only just getting to the robo inferno!"**

Izumi saw the pit as she ran and was already calculating a jumping plan by the time she got to the edge, her eyes turning a stormy grey. She didn't slow down and her steps never faltered as she leapt off the edge and landed on a platform nearby. She immediately leaped to the next one without hesitation. She quickly crossed the pit and was running again as the first student tried to catch up. 

As she approached the third obstacle, she saw the signs proclaiming a minefield. She grinned, put her head down and began to sprint. She never stepped on a mine. She was watching her feet and was able to place her feet in spots where there were no mines without slowing her stride. 

**"Holy cow! This girl has no fear! She's just charging in through the minefield. She's almost to the end of the course!"** Mic yelled as she finally got to clear ground. She continued forward in her sprint, suddenly in darkness as she ran through the tunnel to get to the other side. 

**“And the first through the whole obstacle course is Izumi Midoriya!”** Mic yelled as she slowed to a stop in the middle of the arena and slowed her breathing. She smiled and waved at the cheering audience. She blushed lightly as she heard her parents yelling up at the top of the stadium. After all the other students had gotten back, Midnight stepped back up to the mic. 

“Alright, now that everyone is back, we are going to move on to the next challenge which uses the top 42 students. I’m sorry but those who were after that 42 are cut from the competition. It's unfortunate, but don't worry even if you didn't make it! We've prepared other chances for you to shine. The real competition begins next! I already know what it is, but what could it be? A cavalry battle! Let me explain. The participants can form teams of two to four people as they wish. It's basically the same as a regular cavalry battle, but the one thing that's different is based on the results of the last game, each person has been assigned a point value.”

“A point-based system like the entrance exam, huh? That's easy to understand.” Izumi mused to herself. 

“In other words, each team is worth different points depending on who's on the team! And the points assigned go up by five starting from the bottom. So 42nd place gets five points, and 41st gets ten points! And the point value assigned to first place is ten million!” 

“Ten million, huh?” Izumi cocked her hip and glared at the other competitors. 

“In other words, if you take down the first place player's team you can stand at the top no matter what place you're in! That's right, It's survival of the fittest, with a chance for those at the bottom to overthrow the top!” Izumi watched silently as the rest of the students tried to intimidate her. 

“Now then, I will explain the rules of the cavalry battle. The time limit is fifteen minutes. Each team is worth the total of its members' points, and the riders will wear a headband with that number on their foreheads. Teams will try to grab each other's headbands until time runs out, and try to keep as many points as they can. Stolen headbands must be worn from the neck up.” 

“So the more you steal, the harder it will be to manage them!” A student cried. 

“And the most important thing is that even if your headband gets stolen, or if your team falls, you're not out!” 

“Which means since there are 42 people, there will be ten or twelve teams on the field the whole time? That's tough.” Someone else said softly. 

“One strategy could be to let someone take your points first so you'll be more free.” Mina said consideringly. 

“It's hard to say without seeing how all the points end up getting split up, Mina.” Sero admonished. 

"During the game, it'll be a cruel fight where you can use your Quirks. But it is still a cavalry battle. You'll get a red card for attacks that are trying to make people fall on purpose! You'll be removed immediately!” 

“Damn.” Katsuki grumbled. 

“Now, you have fifteen minutes to build your teams. Start!” Izumi stood and let other students start moving as she didn’t want to get trampled on. She took a startled step back as she found Katsuki in her face. She looked surprised. 

“You still want to partner with me?” He scoffed. 

“Of fucking course. You’re my sister. I’m not going to leave you. We’ll win together.” She smiled brightly at him. 

“Thank you, Oniichan.” He blushed lightly and they went and got their headband with their combined points. He lifted her onto his shoulders and she tied their headband around her forehead. She crossed her ankles behind his back to make sure she couldn’t fall off. They moved to put their backs against a wall of the arena as they waited for the time to run out. 

“Do you want me to try and lighten myself? Or will you be able to carry me the whole time?” Katsuki was silent. 

“I’ll tell you if I need you to lighten, okay?” She nodded and the buzzer rang. 

“You have 15 minutes to get as many points as possible.” Everyone charged towards them. She flew off his shoulders and hovered in the air, dodging projectiles, stealing headbands as she did. She carefully landed on Katsuki’s shoulders as he got to the opposite side of the field. 

**“Is leaving your teammates shoulders allowed?”** Mic asked. 

“She never touched the ground so it’s okay!” Midnight said. She wrapped the headbands around her neck and locked her ankles behind his back again. She tugged his hair lightly and he turned to see several of their classmates coming for them. A large blanket covered Todoroki’s group. 

“Kaminari, Now!” Kaminari grinned as he began to spark with electricity. They didn’t notice her eyes begin to glow a cobalt blue in return. 

“Indiscriminate shock! 1.3 million volts!” A wave of electricity arched towards them. Izumi stuck out her hand and absorbed it into her body, causing it to arch across her skin. 

“Sorry, Kacchan!” He shrugged lightly. 

"It tickles.” She looked at the group with a feral grin. 

“I’ll give it right back to you! Supreme Indiscriminate Shock: Lightning Storm!” She yelled as a wave of lightning arched from her body in all directions except down. Several teams collapsed and twitched as their nervous systems were overridden with electrical impulses. No one was injured except for a few bruises from falling. The only ones not affected were Midnight, the Audience and the duo still standing. Todoroki had put up a large dome of ice which blocked the worst of the attack from his team. 

Her mouth and throat glowed orange as she spewed lava at the dome of ice. The ice hissed as it cooled the lava into hardened rock almost instantly, leaving an impenetrable dome of rock that they couldn’t get out of. Katsuki cackled at that turn of events before they moved to a corner for the last five minutes of the game. They didn’t need anymore points. If people recovered, they could fight for them if they wanted. The two conversed as they waited for the buzzer. 

“The game is over! In first place we have Team Midoriya (2). Second, we have Team Todoroki (4). Izumi can you get them out? Third is Team Kirishima (4), Fourth is team Tokoyami (4) and Fifth is team Shiozaki (2). Those are our 16 competitors. We will now take a break for lunch before coming back for the final one-on-one battles!” The audience roared in excitement as the students disappeared to their waiting rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, well I dearly hope you enjoyed this and as always it is not beta-ed. All mistakes are my own and I own absolutely nothing. This is ShineBrightLight signing off for the time being. Shine or sparkle brightly dudes and dudettes and I'll see you next time! Bye-Bye!
> 
> .
> 
> *Options for Izumi's Hero Name*  
> \- Olympia (5)  
> \- Celeste (1)
> 
> .
> 
> *Options for Izumi Pairing:  
> \- Kirishima (3)  
> \- Tokoyami (1)  
> \- Iida  
> \- TokoKiriZumi (7)  
> \- Any other combo of boys and Izumi
> 
> I'm taking Shouto and Shinsou out of the running just for the fact that I am now wanting Shouto and his siblings and mother to be saved by the Immortal Parents and surrounded with love without him having to be in a relationship with Izumi. Shinsou is like her brother anyway. I want him to have the love and attention he deserves without him having to work for it.


	8. Sports Festival pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have one more chapter to vote for Izumi's hero name and pairing. This is suuppper important. 
> 
> This is also your final chance at voting! All options are at the end, and you can only vote once. The votes at the end of chapter 7 won't change, but these ones will. Chapter 8 will have all of those votes and the new ones that come in. If there are any. If you already voted during chapter 7, please don't vote again.
> 
> I WILL NOT BE ADDING ANY MORE OPTIONS! Sorry for the confusion. 
> 
> THANKS GUYS!!

“Midoriya, can I talk to you?” She turned back to see Todoroki standing against a wall, letting other students pass him by while he looked at her. She nodded and turned back to Katsuki.

“I’ll get your usual.” She beamed at him before she walked back to Todoroki. She let her eyes turn a royal blue. 

“There is no one here. You can speak freely. If someone comes I’ll hide us. What’s up?” 

“You've heard of Quirk marriages, right? That thing that became a problem for the second and third generation after superpowers appeared?” Choosing a spouse based only on strengthening your own Quirk and passing it onto your children, forcing people into marriage. The old-fashioned way of thinking brought about by a lack of ethics. It was horrible and disgusting and very un-moral. 

“My Father is a man with both accomplishments and money. He won over my mother's relatives and got a hold of my mother's Quirk. He is trying to fulfill his own desire by raising me to be a hero to surpass All Might. It's so annoying I won't become the tool of scum like that.” His voice turned soft, and Izumi continued listening in horror. 

“In my memories, my mother is always crying. ‘Your left side is unsightly,’ my mother said as she poured boiling water on me. Basically, I picked a fight with you to show him what I can do, without using my damn old man's Quirk No I'll reject him completely by winning first place without using it.” The world he talked about was so different that honestly, Izumi was scared. She thought about how it could be so different for them even if they were aiming for the same thing. She pulled him into a hug, wrapping him tightly in her arms as they stood there in the hallway. She pulled away and cupped his cheek in her palm. She gently rubbed her thumb across his scar. 

“You and your mother should have never had that happen. I can see what my family can do to help, trust me, they will. Do you want this scar healed? I can heal it right now if you want.” He looked at her surprised. 

“Really?” She nodded and her eyes glowed purple. She pulled a small mirror out of her pocket and faced it towards him.

“This is what you would look like without it.” He looked shocked and touched his face. He could still feel the scar, but he couldn’t see it. He looked up at her. 

“Could you heal really bad burn scars from fire?” She tilted her head. 

“In theory. It would probably take a few sessions or a long day out in the sun, but probably. Why?” Shouto pulled out his phone and began texting someone. 

“My older brother was born with a fire quirk as well, but his flames are blue. The only problem is that his body was built for an ice quirk. He has deep purple burn scars all around his body and he can’t get a job or anything. Can’t go outside unless it’s dark outside. If you can heal him or at least lessen his scar coloring, you can heal me and try and help my mother. Does that work?” She nodded.

“I would love to help your brother. We should have my dad take pictures for my mother. My dad is a nurse and my mother is a lawyer. We could have a case for your family, in a matter of days. How does that sound?” He smiled at her. 

“That sounds great. I’m still going to beat you without using his power.” He challenged. She laughed at him. 

“You wish. I’ll crush you.” She said. She gave him another hug before she walked off in search of her brother and her food. 

“So what did Mr. Peppermint want?” Katsuki asked as she sat down and began eating. She shook her head lightly. 

“We’ll have a family meeting about it tonight or tomorrow because we have the school day off.” He nodded in understanding before he continued to eat his food.  
Soon enough, they were all told to head back to the arena for the one-on-one battles. All 16 students stood in a half-circle around Midnight and her podium. 

“Alright, here are your rules, Immobilize your opponent or force them out of the ring. You can also win by getting the other person to cry 'Uncle'. Don’t worry about injuries because we’ve got our very own Recovery Girl waiting on standby. So put your morals aside and don’t be afraid to play dirty. But remember, No life-threatening crap our you will be immediately disqualified. Real heroes use their power to throw villains in jail, not kill them. Cementoss is here to stop anyone who gets too rough.” There was a dinging sound and everyone turned to look at the screens. 

“These are the brackets, folks! First up is Denki Kaminari Vs. Ibara Shiozaki. Please get ready for your matches!” On the screen was a list of the order of the brackets.

1\. Denki Kaminari Vs. Ibara Shiozaki

2\. Tenya Iida Vs. Mei Hatsume

3\. Mina Ashido vs. Shihai Kuroiro

4\. Katsuki Bakugou Vs. Ochako Uraraka

5\. Eijirou Kirishima Vs. Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

6\. Shouto Todoroki Vs. Hitoshi Shinsou

7\. Fumikage Tokoyami Vs. Momo Yaoyorozu

8\. Hanta Sero Vs. Izumi Midoriya

Izumi pouted because she was going to have to wait for quite a while. She followed the crowd of students as they headed up to their viewing boxes. She found a small bag on her seat with a gold ribbon and a note attached. 

_To our darling Izumi,  
Use only what you need, when you need it.  
Love, Mom’s and Dad’s <3 _

Izumi smiled brightly and pulled out one of the small treats before popping it in her mouth. They looked like miniature brownie squares, but they weren’t really brownies. They were a food called Ambrosia and they were used to heal or otherwise help gods and demi-gods when injured or exhausted. She heard a soft chirp from in front of her and when she looked up she giggled softly. 

“What are you doing here, Silly?” Perched on the railing in front of her was a young Peregrine Falcon. She held out her arm and let her step over, she gently wrapped her talons around Izumi’s arm. She pulled her close and she chirped softly and rubbed her beak against Izumi’s nose. She giggled again and gently ran the back of her finger over her breast feathers. 

“Did Tad (Hermes[Means dad in welsh]) send you?” She bobbed her head and Izumi cooed at her.

“Alright, Silly. I need you to go back home or to Tad because soon it won’t be safe for you here, okay?” She chirped sadly and Izumi cooed at her again. 

“I know you miss me, baby. I’ll be able to come home tomorrow, and I’ll ask Aizawa sensei about bringing a few of you to my dorm. Okay?” Silly chirped and flapped  
her wings as Izumi gently tossed her into the air. She turned and shrieked as she saw her class standing behind her looking on in awe. 

“What are you doing?” She asked breathlessly as she recovered from the scare.

“Was that a young female Peregrine Falcon?” Tokoyami asked softly. She nodded. 

“Why does she let you close to her? They normally attack humans.” She laughed softly. 

“Selina is one of my familiars. She would never attack me.” He looked at her in awe. Kirishima was also looking at her in awe. 

“You let her on your arm without a glove? That’s so manly!” She blushed lightly. 

“She knows that she needs to be careful while perched on my arm. She’s been trained since she was a hatchling. She loves attention. I can let you pet her and my other familiers after this if you want?” They all looked shocked. 

“You have more?” She nodded. 

“I have one from all of my parents.” They all turned to watch as Kaminari was absolutely destroyed by Ibara. They all winced in imaginary pain. SInce Tenya was already in one of the waiting rooms while waiting for his match, Mina stood to leave and head down. 

“Wish me luck guys!” She said as she turned the corner. They all chatted as they watched the matches, students getting up and leaving as time went on, and others coming back after being healed or getting some rest. 

Mina was kicked out of the ring by her opponent moving through her shadow, Ochaco almost beat Katsuki, but collapsed at the last second, Eijirou’s match needed a tie-breaker, due to the two having almost the same powers, which he won, Shinsou was frozen in a glacier before he could even say anything, and Tokoyami pushed Momo out of the ring quickly, not giving her a moment to think up a plan and make her tools needed. Then it was her turn. She and Sero grinned at each other and shook hands before they went down to their respective gates. 

**“You know her well! She took first place in both the obstacle course and the cavalry battle, it’s Izumi Midoriya! And coming from the other side, with the tape to make him a real-life Spider-man, It’s Hanta Sero!”** The audience roared in excitement as the two stepped out of the tunnels and made their way over to the ring in the middle. 

“You know the rules. Ready? Fight!” Midnight yelled as she stepped off the platform. Sero immediately shot his tape at her and wrapped her up in a cocoon. He began to swing her around in the air. Her eyes glowed gold as she burst into flames, melting the tape and flew into the air with what sounded like a screech of a bird. As she lifted her arms, the fire followed and made what looked like wings in the air. 

Everyone looked on in awe as she flew down and threw the boy out of the ring. She landed in the middle and fell to her knees as exhaustion coursed through her body.

“Izumi Midoriya is the winner!” Midnight yelled to the audience. She staggered to her feet and went over to where Sero was groaning softly. She helped him up and they followed the medibots to Recovery Girl. Waiting there, was her Okaasan with a piece of ambrosia in her hand. She gratefully took it and placed it on her tongue, humming happily as the taste of Katsudon spread through her mouth. She stretched as her energy quickly replenished and her bruises faded. 

“Thanks, Kaasan.” She pressed a kiss to her mom's cheek and left the nurses office, heading back to her class area. 

“Midoriya! That was such a manly battle!” Kirishima yelled. She blushed lightly and beamed at him. 

“You looked like a Phoenix rising from its ashes. You looked amazing and absolutely badass.” Tokoyami said and she blushed deeper. Iida stood and left, as it was time for his second fight. Katsuki followed because he was right after. 

Izumi sat down and her classmates complimented her until her face was blazing hot. In that time span, Iida pushed Shiozaki out of bounds, Katsuki knocked out his opponent with a wall placed explosion, and Shouto pushed Eijirou out with a blast of ice, because he couldn’t freeze someone who could break out of if. She stood and went down to her gate, followed by Tokoyami who went to his gate. 

She stood at one end of the ring and Tokoyami stood at the other, it had just started to get a little breezy, and her hair kept blowing in her face. She sighed irritated before she seemingly disappeared. Tokoyami instantly went on the offensive, looking around for her. Everyone watched in confusion before a large plume of smoke erupted from the middle of the platform. From the smoke, emerged a demon that no one had seen before. She had long curly red hair and a flower crown made of black roses and bones. She had horns that curled from her temples down and around her ears. Her eyes were a startling gold. She laughed lightly.

“Going on the defensive so early? I don't know why, as I can easily do this,” She motioned with her hand and dark shadow was pulled over to be in front of her. She gently pet the bird and sent him back.

She vanished from her spot once again and appeared behind Tokoyami through Dark Shadow, looking like her normal self. She leaned forward. 

“Boo.” She whispered softly in his ear. He jumped and turned only to find Izumi’s fist cocked back.

“Sorry, Toko.” She said and swung. Dark Shadow vanished as Tokoyami hit the ground unconscious. 

“Izumi Midoriya wins!” Midnight yelled. She helped her unconscious classmate off the ground and carefully led him to Recovery Girl. 

She stretched and sighed in pleasure as her back popped and her ribs shifted ever so slightly, allowing her relief. She waited for a few moments before she headed back up to her class’s viewing area. She was surrounded by her classmates, all of them commenting on her illusion. She blushed lightly. 

She waited a few minutes until she got back up and went down to the waiting room while Katsuki fought against Tenya. She laid her head down on her arms and began to meditate after setting an alarm on her phone. She relaxed as her breathing slowed and her thoughts calmed. She lifted her head as her alarm rang and she stretched again before she walked out of the room, and over to her own gate. She retied her hair as Mic began announcing. 

**“From class 1-A, it’s the man with the frozen cold heart, Shouto Todoroki! And coming from the other side is the woman with unlimited plans, Izumi Midoriya!”** She walked up her set of stairs and stood across from Todoroki. She cocked her hip and watched him as he lifted his hand to fire off ice at her. As she ice beam soared towards her, her eyes glowed yellow and she lifted her own hand in a ‘stop’ motion and fire poured out, melting the ice as it got close. Soon, her feet were covered in water. 

Her eyes changed to a sea-green and she lifted her hand and wrapped the water around Shouto’s body, pressing his arms to his sides and lifting him in the air. He squirmed and the water froze. He glared at her. 

“Why don’t you fight me? Why don’t you use your fire and let yourself loose?” He snarled at her. 

“Because it’s his power. I’m not going to use his power. Not after what he did to my family. Why are you pestering me about this? Is he paying you off?!” He yelled.  
She sneered at him and flicked her fingers down. His ice prison shattered and he rolled towards the edge of the ring. He stopped himself from going out, but he soon rose into the air. Izumi was hovering above him, quickly pulling him up to her level, but keeping her distance from him. 

“You dare accuse me of doing his bidding, after our discussion?” She yelled at him, her hair floating in the air like she was underwater, coming loose from her ponytail, her eyes turning such a pale blue, that they were almost white. 

“It’s not his power! It’s yours! Your quirk, not his!” She cried. He froze for a moment and stopped struggling as his eyes went glassy. Thoughts and memories of his mother and their conversations ran through his mind and suddenly, his left side erupted into flames. 

“YES SHOUTO!” Endeavor roared from the audience. “EMBRACE YOUR TRUE-!” Izumi flicked her fingers in his direction and he couldn’t speak. She kept her eyes on Shouto. 

“It’s your choice to defy the odds that have been placed against you. Not his. Not your mothers, or your siblings. Yours. Will you learn to use your powers in ways he could never dream of? Or will you sit on the sidelines and let him win?” She set them both on the ground and released her hold on him. She tilted her head. 

“Your choice.” He yelled as he charged her, his hands covered in fire and ice. She crossed her own in front of her body and her eyes turned amber and suddenly, she was behind him. 

“Sorry Shouto. But I swore I’d beat you. Even if you used your flames.” She lifted her foot and kicked him in the back shoving him out of the arena. He caught himself with his ice and slid back in. She turned and grabbed his fire covered arm. 

“Nothing personal.” She said and suddenly, they were up in the air. She tossed him up and punched his back and he landed on the grass of the arena like he was a meteorite. She landed gently inside the ring of the arena. 

“Shouto Todoroki is out of bounds! Izumi Midoriya wins!” Midnight yelled to the silent audience which erupted into yells and cheers. Izumi ran over to Shouto and her eyes began to glow gold as her hands began to run over his body, healing him from all the wounds he had received from his fall. She placed his head in her lap as she placed her hands on either side of his face and concentrated the healing towards his head and the concussion she could sense forming, which quickly faded under her power. He groaned softly and opened his eyes. 

“What happened? Who won?” He asked softly. 

“I did. But as the cost of giving you a concussion and making you a human meteorite. I’m sorry.” He shook his head slightly. 

“Don’t be. You deserve the win.” She smiled gently at him and kissed his forehead. She helped him up and lead him to Recovery Girl where once again, her Kaasan was waiting with ambrosia and a small water bottle full of a golden liquid. She gratefully took both and drained the bottle after she swallowed her food. She kissed her Kaasan on the cheek before she went back out. She stood in the entryway of her tunnel, not getting a chance to rest for a moment, because this was the final fight. It was her against her brother. 

**“And now, the fight you’ve all been waiting for! The fight that will determine the winner of this years Sports festival! It’s the man with dynamite in his veins and an attitude to match, It’s KATSUKI BAKUGOU!! And coming from the other side, it’s the woman who knows how to win, it’s IZUMI MIDORIYA!!”** Mic roared and the audience roared along with him in their excitement. 

**“AND BEGIN!”** The two teens shot towards each other like bullets from a gun. Izumi’s eyes changed color until it looked like a rainbow wheel. Her hands bloomed in fire and there was a large explosion. When the dust cleared, Izumi had been thrown back several feet, but she was still standing. Suddenly, she was in front of him with a fist in his face and he sailed backward. She rolled her shoulders as her eyes went her normal green as she regarded him from their distance. Her eyes turned purple and she just stared at Katsuki from across the arena.

Katsuki groaned as he stood. He froze as he looked around. He didn’t recognize his surroundings at all. He wasn’t standing in the arena that he had just been in. It looked like he was in the Grid from the movie Tron that the two watched. His eyes narrowed and he looked for Izumi. 

“Where are you, you little shit!?” He yelled. “I know you’re there!” She flickered to life several meters away in front of him. 

“Never could fool you, could I Kacchan?” She said and tilted her head. He snarled at her and tried to move towards her, but found that he couldn’t. Looking down, he saw his feet wrapped in concrete. When he looked back up, everything was back to normal. And he was five feet from the edge of the ring. Izumi laughed. Her eyes turned cobalt blue and clouds began to form in the sky. They took a green tint as it began to rain, not allowing him to use his explosions. 

She walked forward, not getting wet at all. She flicked her fingers and his hands were wrapped in concrete as well, pulling behind his back. She ran her fingers down his cheek and rubbed her thumb against his bottom lip. She pinched it between her fingers briefly. 

“You know, If you were against anyone else, you probably could have won.” Her eyes turned a shade of red he knew well. He saw it every day. She pulled her hand back and swung as if to punch him in the face. 

There was a loud cracking sound as he ripped one of his arms free from its prison, and caught her hand in his own. She smiled softly. 

“You never cease to amaze me, Kacchan.” She said as she raised her other hand and slammed it down on the brachial artery, in a karate chop. His hand went limp and his chin instantly dropped against his chest. She carefully felt for a pulse and sighed in relief.

“He’s unconscious.” She called up to Midnight. 

“Katsuki Bakugou is unconscious. Izumi Midoriya is the winner of the First-year Sports Festival!” The woman said into her microphone and the audience went wild. Izumi freed her brother from his prison before she stumbled over her own feet as her vision went blurry. The last thing she saw was her classmates running for her before her vision went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, well I dearly hope you enjoyed this and as always it is not beta-ed. All mistakes are my own and I own absolutely nothing. This is ShineBrightLight signing off for the time being. Shine or sparkle brightly dudes and dudettes and I'll see you next time! Bye-Bye!
> 
> .
> 
> *Options for Izumi's Hero Name*  
> \- Olympia (10)  
> \- Celeste (3)
> 
> .
> 
> *Options for Izumi Pairing:  
> \- Kirishima (6)  
> \- Tokoyami (2)  
> \- TokoKiriZumi (8)  
> I took Shouto and Shinsou out of the running just for the fact that I am now wanting Shouto and his siblings and mother to be saved by the Immortal Parents and surrounded with love without him having to be in a relationship with Izumi. Shinsou is like her brother anyway. I want him to have the love and attention he deserves without him having to work for it.


	9. Awards, Sleepovers and ... Loki?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi gets her award and has a sleepover with her friends. Is there romance in the air? We'll see!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, Everyone! Voting is over! Izumi's Hero Name, with a win of 10 Votes, is Olympia! For those of you who voted for Celeste or added your own options, I thank you for your input and will save them for possible later stories. 
> 
> And Izumi's Pairing, with a very close win of 8 votes was Tokoyami x Kirishima x Izumi! I know that there were some who were really rooting for Kirishima, and let me tell you, he only lost by two points. I did get other options for this as well, but that was after the options had been picked for final voting. For those of you who had different options, I have also saved those and will possibly using them later. 
> 
> THANK YOU!!!

Izumi experienced a feeling of Deja Vu as she woke up in the infirmary with her Atheir standing over her, watching with concern. 

“Hey, sunshine. How are you feeling?” She groaned softly. 

“Like I got run over by a freight train.” She said softly as she sat up. He laughed lightly and he handed her a piece of ambrosia. She ate it before looking at him again. 

“So what’s happened since I fell asleep?” 

“Nothing. They’ve been waiting for you to wake up. You overused your powers just a little too much. I’d say rest for a few days and don’t use your powers and you’ll be back to normal in a few days. You can go to class and such, but you cannot use your powers, got it?” She nodded as she slipped out of bed and stretched. She walked out of the room and up to the announcing box. 

“Hey, Yama-dad. Where am I supposed to go for awards?” 

“Down to the field, little listener.” She kissed his cheek in thanks and ran back down to the field. She stood on her platform which was in the middle above the competitors. Katsuki stood next to her and a little below, and Shouto and Tenya were on her other side, lower than both her and Katsuki. 

“Alright, everyone! It’s time for the Awards! This year, we have a very special Guest! Please welcome, All Might!” She yelled lifting her hand to the sky. 

**_“I AM HERE!”_** He shouted as he landed on the ground in front of the podiums. He took the medals and went to hand them out. 

“Congratulations on placing Third, Young Todoroki and Young Iida. Well done getting Second place, Young Bakugou.”

“I’ll fucking beat her next year. I’ll be on that fucking podium before you fucking know it, All Might.” He challenged. All Might laughed. 

“I’m holding you to that challenge, young man. But you have to work even harder to beat Young Midoriya here.” He turned to her and held up her medal. She bowed her head, allowing him to place it over her head. She lifted her head and smiled at him brightly with teary eyes. 

“Congratulations on First Place, Young Midoriya, You earned it.” She began crying as all her emotions finally overwhelmed her. Her friends were soon surrounding her along with her parents. Her Otousan wrapped her in his arms and she sobbed happily into his shoulder. He laughed lightly and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 

She pulled her face from his shoulder and looked around at all her friends with a beaming smile and tear-streaked cheeks. 

“How about a celebratory party at my house tomorrow guys? I’ll text you the address later?” Everyone nodded and with one last hug, they all left to spend time with their own families. Izumi walked out of the stadium surrounded by her family and she couldn’t be happier. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day was slightly hectic. It was about 4 pm and they were trying to make a bunch of snacks and food for her friends when they got to her house in half an hour. Izumi suddenly shrieked as she was covered in flour and had cold milk poured over her head. She pouted up at her Okaasan as milk ran down her face. 

“Kaa-san!” She whined. Her Mom laughed.

“Hurry upstairs, shower and change. You’ll be done before they get here I promise. Go!” She ran up the stairs uncaring of the mess she was making and quickly hopped into her shower after locking her bedroom door. She quickly scrubbed the caking flour off and washed it out of her hair. She wrapped herself with a towel and went over to her closet and searched for something to wear. She pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and slipped on a black tank top with the words Keep Calm and 

Kneel to Loki in gold on the back with an image of Loki on the front with the words, I am burdened with glorious purpose in green. She slipped on a pair of flats and ran down the stairs just as the doorbell rang. 

“I’ve got it!” She yelled into the house. She swung open the door revealing her friends who were all holding overnight bags because they were going to have a movie marathon/sleepover. “Hi, guys! Come on in.” She stepped aside and let them walk past her. 

“Hey, Midoriya! Love your shirt!” Kirishima said as he walked past her. “Avengers is a great movie series.” Izumi closed the door before bouncing lightly. 

“Who here has seen the avengers movies?” Everyone but Shouto raised their hands. 

“Okay, well, we’re going to watch those then. We need to teach Shouto because his father is an ass.” Everyone agreed. “Snacks are in the kitchen, get a plate and join me in the living room.” Everyone was in awe as they walked through her house.

“Your house is huge Izumi! But it looks so tiny!” Mina exclaimed. Izumi rubbed the back of her neck. 

“It’s magic. My Ma put the spell on it so it looked like a normal house on the outside, but was big enough for all of us when we’re here.” She led them to the kitchen where everyone gathered food and then to the living room where they scattered around the room to watch the movies. She wrapped herself in a Loki patterned blanket and curled up in the middle of one of the large beanbags. She felt it sink down on both sides of her and found Kirishima and Tokoyami sitting on either side of her. 

Katsuki came and sat in front of her leaning back and resting his head in her lap. Shinsou came and laid sideways and put his head in Katsuki’s lap. Shouto sits next to Katsuki and leans against him. Izumi relaxed, feeling happy that she was surrounded by her friends and family. A new voice came from the entrance to the room. 

“What are you watching, Izu?” 

“Can’t you guess, cousin? Why only your best masterpieces.” The man laughed. 

“Let me guess, you are wearing that shirt of me?” She nodded. 

“Care to join us?” He left the room and came back in holding a plate of food. He sat behind her and slipped his legs to the sides of her. All her classmates gasped as his face was revealed. 

“You are the mighty Aesir, Loki. The trickster god.” Tokoyami breathed in surprise. He nodded from his place behind Izumi. 

“I can travel dimensions and often spend my time here. I have no other family in my original dimension and I have plenty here. Everything that happens in these movies are real. At least in my original dimension. Here? They are just works of fiction. It’s quite interesting.” He shifted slightly in his spot before snapping his fingers and making the bean bag just a little larger, so he wasn’t falling off. 

“Alright, I’m going to play the movie now. Shut up and watch.” Izumi pressed play on the remote before she handed it to Loki for safekeeping so none of them would accidentally press buttons. The group settled in for a long night. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Izumi woke up the next morning, her ribs and spine hurt. She groaned softly and carefully pulled herself free from the pile she was in which consisted of Tokoyami, Kirishima, Katsuki, Shinsou, Shouto, and Loki. She slipped up the stairs and to her room where she changed into a Loki onesie that her Kaasan had gotten for her. She pulled up the hood which had two fabric horns like the ones on his helmet attached. She padded back downstairs silently, not bothering to brush out her messy bed head. She slid into the kitchen and began digging through the fridge. 

She pulled out two cartons of eggs, a gallon of milk and a few rolls of ground sausage and a package of bacon before heading to the pantry and getting out pancake mix, rice, and tortillas. She knew she wasn’t making a traditional Japanese breakfast, but she wanted to spoil her friends and give them a taste of the food she enjoyed when she went to America every summer to train with her immortal parents. 

“Whatcha doing, Imouto?” A soft voice spoke behind her. She turned and saw two of her dead half-siblings standing behind her. 

“Nico-Nii! Percy-Nii! What are you doing here?” They shrugged. 

“We just wanted to visit for a second. Why are you up so early?” She shrugged. 

“My spine and ribs were hurting again.” She turned back to the food and put 30 cups of rice to cook in their large rice cooker which could hold about 60 cups of rice, cooked. She then began to cook fried eggs, scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, and pancakes all at the same time, using her telekinesis quirk to help out. 

When the rice was done, she split it into two different bowls, one bowl had 15 cups of the rice, and the other had the last 45. She placed half of the fried eggs and half of the scrambled into the bowls along with half the sausage that she cooked into the larger bowl of rice. She mixed them together until it stuck together. She covered the bowl and set it on the table, along with the smaller bowl of rice, and the bowls with the rest of the sausage and scrambled eggs, the large platter of pancakes, the plate of bacon, the plate with the rest of the fried eggs and the package of tortillas. She then placed ketchup, syrup, hot sauce on the table along with fresh orange juice, milk and several pots of coffee. 

“Breakfast is ready! Come and get it while it’s hot!” She yelled. Everyone quickly woke up and walked into the kitchen, grabbing plates and food before going to the living room to eat as there was very little room at the table. 

Izumi was curled in between Kirishima and Tokoyami as she ate her breakfast. She dozed off as she was eating and her head landed on Tokoyami’s shoulder. He passed a wide-eyed look at Kirishima who smiled softly at him. 

“Don’t worry about it. She did the same thing to me last night.” Tokoyami relaxed and continued to eat his food. One of her Father's came and gently scooped her up and carried her upstairs to her room.

“So sorry about that boys, she’s been having trouble with her back lately. She doesn’t get much sleep, so she often falls asleep on people when she sits still for long periods of time.” The only Japanese woman said as she cleaned up Izumi’s food. 

“We don’t mind. Really.” They both said. They looked at each other and Kirishima smiled softly. Inko smiled as she watched the two. 

“Well, make sure you talk to her sooner rather than later." Hiroshima was the only one of the two who turned visibly red. Tokoyami just hunched his shoulders slightly. 

"There's no need to be nervous dears. We knew you would come eventually. Apollo can see these things every once and a while. I'm just letting you know, you have all of our blessings to date our daughter. Some of the other may seem cold, but they are just protective and will warm up eventually." She winked and left with Izumi's dishes. 

The two boys looked at each other and nodded. Tokoyami turned to Loki who was sitting nearby. 

"Can you lead us to Izumi's room? We want to be there for her." He considered them for a moment before nodding. He stood and led the two boys upstairs. He stopped beside a door that was painted white with green, purple, red and black paint splatters. The two knocked gently waiting for a response, knowing that one of Izumi's fathers was in there with her. 

“Come in.” Tokoyami opened the door to reveal a white-haired man sitting by Izumi’s bed. 

“What do you want?” His voice was heavy as he spoke as if he knew what was going to happen. 

“We were wondering if we may stay with your daughter while she sleeps, to protect her and get her used to our presence? We want to date and eventually marry your daughter when the time comes and we want her to feel comfortable around us, especially when she can’t sleep very well in the dorms and falls asleep on us. If you don’t want us to, that is fine. It’s your choice because she is your daughter.” Kirishima bowed as he spoke. Knowing he had to be careful about what he said. A deep, but quiet laugh sounded from the man. He stood in a smooth motion and faced the two teens with a smile on his face. 

“Very good Boys. You may indeed stay with her. I just ask that there is no funny business and that you keep the door open.” They were both shocked. 

“Don’t look so shocked. I’ve known this was coming for a very long time, and have had years to get used to the idea of my daughter dating two boys. But I’ve seen what you can do and I know that she’ll be safe in your hands.” He left the room leaving the two boys stunned. 

They looked at each other and shrugged before moving to Izumi’s bed and sitting on either side of her and gently holding her hands. Kirishima gently stroked her hair as she slept and she made a soft noise before relaxing deeper into her bed. They smiled at each other before they turned their attention back to the person who would soon be the most precious thing in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, well I dearly hope you enjoyed this and as always it is not beta-ed. All mistakes are my own and I own absolutely nothing. This is ShineBrightLight signing off for the time being. Shine or sparkle brightly dudes and dudettes and I'll see you next time! Bye-Bye!


	10. Hero Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class 1-A chooses their hero names and internships.

Hours later, Izumi woke up more rested and in less pain than she had been in quite a while. Turning to stretch, she was restricted by her blankets and two warm weights on either side of her. Looking on both sides, she buried her now red face into her sheets. On one side, fast asleep, was Eijirou. His face was peaceful with a soft smile playing on his lips. On her other side, was Fumikage. His expression was also peaceful and his mouth was slightly open as he breathed softly. Feeling a light weight across her back, she turned her head more. 

She blushed brighter as she saw they were holding her hands by her side, and were holding each others hand across her back. She smiled brightly at the thought of dating the two teens. There was a soft chirping from up above her head. Looking up, she saw Selina and two of her other birds. 

She carefully slipped out from under her blankets and the two still on her bed gravitated towards the middle. She smiled at the sight before she went downstairs in search of a snack. She dug around in her fridge for something sugary. She made a soft noise of satisfaction as she found a package of strawberry filled Mochi. She tore open the package and took a bite. There were soft footsteps from behind her. 

“Izu? What are you doing?” She lifted her head and stared at her adopted uncle, with the piece of mochi sticking partially out of her mouth. She felt her cheeks turn pink as he watched her with a soft smile on his face. His long blonde hair was pulled back in a low bun and he was wearing a red framed pair of glasses. He snorted softly. She pulled the excess mochi out of her mouth as she swallowed the part she had bitten off. 

“Uncle Zashi. What are you doing here?” She asked, her cheeks still a light pink. He chuckled softly and grabbed an apple from on the counter. He tossed it into the air a few times. 

“Shou and I came over when we learned that our son was here. You were already upstairs with Tokoyami and Kirishima. We’ve been here for a few hours now.” He took a large bite of his apple and she smiled at him. 

“Well, I’m glad you’re here.” She said as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. He gave her another smile and walked out of the kitchen, leaving her to her own devices. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day all of Class 1-A met in their classroom. They were technically still on break, but Aizawa-sensei needed to talk to them about internships and hero names. Izumi scanned the board that had a list of names and found her name at the top with almost 4,000 offers. She accepted the sheet from Aizawa sensei and looked through the offers. She took a highlighter and a red pen and went to town marking up her paper. Highlighting offers she would look into, and crossing off those that she didn’t want to consider. 

The other students watched in awe as she wrote down four of her top offers on a seperate piece of paper, before taking a black marker and scrawling the word, ENDEAVOR across the paper. She turned in her seat and got Shouto’s attention and burned the paper until there was nothing left but ash. She sprinkled the ash on the floor before rubbing it into the carpet with her heeled boot. 

Shouto laughed brightly at her actions. She gave a satisfied smirk at his laugh before flouncing around in her seat and giving Aizawa an innocent look. He snorted and rolled his eyes before he looked over her list. He raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Nighteye, Hawks, Present Mic and Me?” She nodded happily. 

“Nighteye’s agency is a great place to learn more about being a hero everyone can rely on. Hawks has great PR and learning under him would be a great experience for future knowledge. Present Mic has great relations with the public, what with his radio show. And you are a given, what with how skilled you are in fighting without a quirk when you go against villains with mutant quirks. All four of you are great choices.” He nodded in response and took her sheet and set it on his desk. Once he had all the student’s papers on his desk, he stood in front of them. 

“Alright. Now it’s time to choose your hero names. We are going to have Midnight help you with your names.” She slammed open the door and Aizawa was instantly under his desk in his sleeping bag. 

“So. When you give yourself a name, you get a more concrete image of what you want to be like in the future, and you can get closer to it. This is what it means when they say, 

"Names and natures do often agree." Like "All Might," for example. Okay, let's start presenting names starting with those who are ready.” 

“We’re Presenting?!” Several people yelled. She nodded. Aoyama stood with his whiteboard. 

“I’ll go first. I am the Shining Hero: Shooting Star!” He proclaimed, setting his whiteboard against the top of the desk to let the students see.

“Great choice, Aoyama.” 

“Then, I'll go next! Hero name, The Acidic Hero: Alien Queen!” 

“Are you trying for the thing with acidic blood from Xenomorph? I wouldn't if I were you!” Midnight said with a disgusted face. Mina pouted. 

“Dang it!” 

“Ribbit! Then, may I go next?” 

“Go ahead, Tsu.”

“I've had this in mind ever since I was in elementary school. Rainy Season Hero: Froppy.”

"That's so cute! It seems friendly!”

“I like it! It's a great example of a name that everyone will love!”

“Thanks, Froppy! You've brought things back to normal!”

"Then, I'll go too! Sturdy Hero: Red Riot!” 

"Red Riot? You're paying homage to the Chivalrous Hero: Crimson Riot, right?” Midnight asked. 

“Yes. It's pretty old-fashioned, but the hero image I'm going for is Crimson himself.” He answered. 

“If you're bearing a name you admire, it'll come with that much more pressure.” She warned. 

“I'm prepared for that!” He exclaimed. 

“Man, I haven't thought of a name yet.” Kaminari whined. 

“Why don't I give you one? How about Jamming-yay?” 

"Jamming-yay?" He questioned. 

“It's like Hemingway, who wrote A Farewell to Arms!” Jirou replied. 

“Sounds smart! It's cool!” She laughed. 

“No It's because even though you're strong, you always end up like this.” She put up her arms and mimicked Kaminari when he overloads. 

“Hey, Jiro! Stop messing with me!” She laughed once again and walked up front with her board. 

"Hearing Hero: Earphone Jack." 

“That's good Jirou! Next!”

"Tentacle Hero: Tentacole." 

‘It's like tentacle with some octopus thrown in. Nice one Shoji!" Midnight exclaimed. 

"Taping Hero: Cellophane."

“Nice and simple, Sero! That's important!”

"Martial Arts Hero: Tailman." 

"Your name reflects your body! Smart one Ojiro!”

"Sweets Hero: Sugarman.” 

“So sweet, Sato!”

“Acidic Hero: Pinky!” 

“Peachy pink complexion, Mina!”

"Stun Gun Hero: Chargebolt. Combining charge with lightning bolt!” 

“Oh, I feel tingly! Good play on words, Kaminari!” 

"Stealth Hero: Invisible Girl!" 

“That's a great name Torou! Come on, let's keep right on going!”

"I hope I will not bring shame to this name. Everything Hero: Creati.”

"Creative Momo!”

"Phoenix."

"Interesting name, Shouto. Is there an explanation?”

“In mythology there are fire phoenixes and ice phoenixes.” He said before sitting down. Izumi, however, knew the whole reason. 

"Jet-Black Hero: Tsukuyomi."

"God of the night! Good Choice Tokoyami!”

"Mimicking Hero: Jabberjay." 

“Interesting Choice, Shinsou. From the old Hunger Games books right?” He nodded. 

"Petting Hero: Anima." 

“Wonderful Choice, Koda!”

"Epicenter." 

"Interesting Choice, Bakugou.”

“Okay, my turn! This is what I thought of the Null-G hero: Uravity." 

“Sounds stylish, Uraraka!”

"Impulse." 

“Like the speedsters of old, Iida. Midoriya, are you ready?”

“Not quite. I'm trying to decide between three. I’ve got Celeste, Pandora and Olympia.”

“Well, why don't we have a class vote? To help out a classmate.” The class nodded and wrote down one of the three names on a slip of paper and put it into a box that Momo   
made. Midnight pulled them out and read them aloud and Momo tallied up the votes. 

“Alright, Olympia won with 14 votes. Celeste was behind with 3 and Pandora with 2. Which equals 19 students because Izumi didn’t vote. How’s that sound, Izumi?” She beamed. 

“That’s great! I can honor my powers and my family with this name. Mythological Hero: Olympia!” After everyone had chosen their names, they all went out to lunch together. 

“What agency are you going to choose, Izumi? You had great options.” Izumi took a large bite of her food and considered her options as she chewed. 

“Well, I’m not super picky. So if one wants me more than the others, that’s where I’ll go. If none of them can decide, I’ll just go with them all.”

“All? You can do that?” She nodded. 

“It’s rare, but a student can be accepted to multiple internships at the same time. It’s just draining and very hard work for the student.” Her friends nodded and left her alone, letting her eat her food in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the changed names from the original.   
> Aoyama: Shooting Star (Wanted a shorter name)  
> Shouto: Phoenix (Because I wanted him to have a unique name)  
> Shinsou: Jabberjay (Based off the mutations from the Hunger Games)  
> Bakugou: Epicenter (Different than Ground Zero)  
> Iida: Impulse (Speedster from DC universe, Couldn't be Ingenium because Tensei was never attacked)  
> Midoriya (Female): Olympia (Explanatory)  
> .  
> Alright, well I dearly hope you enjoyed this and as always it is not beta-ed. All mistakes are my own and I own absolutely nothing. This is ShineBrightLight signing off for the time being. Shine or sparkle brightly dudes and dudettes and I'll see you next time! Bye-Bye!


	11. Training and Hosu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone for so long! As soon as quarantine hit, my phone, which was my primary writing tool suddenly died. Like, won't charge, the screen won't turn on, that kind of stuff. And by the time I had gotten a new one, I kind of fell off the BNHA fandom wheel... In a sense? I should say in the way that i was getting tired of writing for just this story, cause as you can see, I have plenty of other BNHA works. But after i got a new phone, I fell into Haikyuu, and then a month ago I binged Attack on Titan and fell back into Harry Potter and Marvel at the same time. SO! It's been a long year. 
> 
> Again. I apologize for the long wait, and hopefully, the next chapter won't take as long, but who knows. I've been in an odd mental funk recently (Though that only seems to apply to College classes and homework... oops...).
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!

Izumi groaned in pain as she slowly lifted herself off the ground. She blew strands of her hair out of her face as she stood and faced her adversary, adjusting the golden shield strapped to her arm, and gripping her sword tighter.

Hawks, who was acting as her villain, was floating in mid-air like he was standing on a platform, dressed like he was headed to a hero gala. He was wearing a black button-down and pants with a red vest and tie. The final touch was a black belt with his hero costume pattern. 

He gave her a dangerous grin and spread his arms. Red feathers flew off the ground and hovered behind him, aimed her way. All the feathers aimed her way didn’t even equal half of the ones in his arsenal. 

“Are you going to give up, Hero?” Her eyes turned solid yellow and her mouth curled into a wicked grin as smoke began to pour out of her mouth. Her hands lit up with flames. 

“I’m not dead yet, Villain.” She said and he launched the feathers in her direction. As the feathers got closer, the flames in her hands changed color. From red to orange, then yellow, white, and finally blue. 

“Izumi, NO!” He yelled as the flames spread over her arms and body until she was enveloped in the pure blue flames. His face paled and he was instantly gone from the room as the fire covering Izumi exploded outwards, disintegrating all the feathers. After the fire died down, he poked his head back in to see Izumi unconscious on the floor, but unharmed from the flames. He flew down and scooped her up and flew her to the med bay. He set her down gently on the bed as one of the nurses looked her over. 

“She’s alright. Just let her wake up naturally.” He breathed a deep sigh of relief before carrying her to her room in his agency. He brushed her hair back from her face and pulled a light blanket over her shoulders. He left her room, turned off the light, and closed the door behind him. The keypad flashing gold showing that it was locked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night after she had awoken, Eraser took Izumi on a patrol around Tokyo. It was supposed to be a short thing while she recovered, but it ended up a nightmare. There were Nomu everywhere, just like the one from the USJ. While helping a group of heroes, one had grabbed hold of her and thrown her into a building. She groaned softly as she slid down the outer wall of the building to land on the floor in a crumpled heap. She looked up with blurry eyes and noticed someone standing over her.

Thinking it was her uncle, she relaxed slightly, until she caught sight of a flash of red that wasn’t from his eyes. She blinked hard and looked back up and began to internally panic at the sight of the Hero Killer Stain standing over her, with a sword pointing at her throat. 

Her eyes glowed red for a moment and a sword and shield appeared in her hands. She glared at him weakly. 

“Well, well, well. It’s a fake hero in training. What, are you going to tell me how you’re going to take me down so you can get more money and fame in the future?” She shook her head hissing in pain. 

“No. The only reason I would break the law and take you down is so that you don’t hurt any more people. I’m someone who agrees with your ideas, but you are going around them wrong. When you kill them without giving any reason except that they are a fake hero, you are making very bad people into martyrs. Start spreading their dirty deeds over the news and other outlets and people will begin calling for blood soon after.” He gave her a considerate look. Unknown to her, her eyes glowed pure white and a holographic crown flickered to life above her head along with the symbol of the Greek Pantheon. 

His eyes widened and he dropped to a knee. He bowed low keeping his face towards the ground. 

“Princess. I apologize. I didn’t know who you were. I just knew you had finally been born. I will be in contact, my liege.” Izumi blinked and he was gone and all that was left was a note hidden in her utility belt. Her vision went dark and her head landed against the wall feeling her blood trickling from her nose. She felt cloth wrap around her shoulders and she finally let herself go unconscious, only hearing a yell as everything faded. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izumi opened her eyes tiredly, blinking rapidly at the bright light that assaulted her vision. She heard a soft beeping coming from her side and turned her head to find where the noise was coming from and saw a machine sitting next to her bed. She tried to bring up her hand to rub at her eyes but found she was unable. She frowned and looked down, finding her hand was being held by Katsuki. Her eye caught a flash of bright red hair from her other side and found Eijirou sleeping with his head near her thigh because Fumikage was holding her other hand. She felt a gentle hand run through her hair and looked up to see Aizawa sitting beside her head looking down at her with a soft smile. 

“You're awake. How do you feel?” He asked softly. She scrunched her nose in response. He chuckled softly and gently ran the knuckle of his pointer finger down her nose, smoothing out the wrinkled skin. She yawned before she remembered what happened before she had blacked out. 

"Stain?" She choked out, her mouth dry and her voice raspy. He shushed her softly and pet her head softly. 

"He got away, but no heroes were killed either. There were some injuries, but all of them were from the Nomu.” Izumi gave a sigh of relief before coughing roughly. Aizawa reached to his left and grabbed a cup half full of water and helped her drink it. Her coughing fit awoke all three boys who began talking to her as she finished her drink. She smiled at them. 

“I’m alright. Just sore.” She gently squeezed the hands holding hers and they responded with tight smiles. She turned to look at Aizawa. 

“How long until I can leave?” He sighed softly. 

“You’ve been unconscious since last night. It’s been over 24 hours since you were admitted. So, you’re able to leave in the morning. It’s about 1:30 am. So go back to sleep. The boys and I are going back to the dorms. I’ll be by before my meetings to drop off a change of your clothes for you.” She nodded and he pressed a kiss to her forehead before Katsuki pressed one to her cheek. She smiled softly at him before he left and she was left alone with her boyfriends. She gave them a reassuring smile. 

“I’ll be fine. It’s only 6 more hours. And if I’m awake early enough, we can go grab breakfast from Lunch Rush, hows that sound?” Kirishima squeezed her hand gently. 

“That sounds great.” Tokoyami agreed and they both leaned down to press kisses to her temple. 

“Sleep well, Izu. We’ll see you in a few hours.” They both slipped from the room, leaving Izumi alone once again. The teen sighed softly and turned onto her side and quickly fell asleep, her dreams coming to her with startling clarity. She woke up a few hours later, just as the sun began to peek over the top of the horizon. She sat up in her bed and found her school uniform folded neatly at the foot of her bed. She grabbed the pile of clean clothes and went into the bathroom to shower and change. 

She stepped back into the infirmary room that she had been placed in, and found her brother and her boyfriends standing around her bed. She smiled at them and went to drop the dirty hospital gown in the laundry chute before she sat on the edge of her bed and pulled on her school shoes. Once they were on, she stood and grabbed her bag, and turned to the three who were watching her. 

“Let’s go!” She chirped and they all ran out to go to the cafeteria to grab breakfast before class started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, well I dearly hope you enjoyed this and as always it is not beta-ed. All mistakes are my own and I own only the idea used for the story. This is ShineBrightLight signing off for the time being. Shine or sparkle brightly dudes and dudettes and I'll see you next time! Bye-Bye!


End file.
